Sweet Apple Mystery
by Adelilah
Summary: Magenta the Earth Pony gets to stay with her grannys old friend and her grandchildren at Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. However, strange things starts to happen, and who is the mysterious "Doctor Whooves"? COMPLETED!
1. Welcome to the Apple family!

HEYA! Delilah here! FINALLY got the first chapter up, WOOHOO! :D  
>Sorry it's so long, but i wanted to make sure to proberly introduce Mags to the Apple family ^^. Here comes some info about Mags!:<p>

**Name: **Magenta

**Gender: **Mare

**Race: **Earth Pony

**Coat color: **White with some pink streaks

**Mane/tail color:** White with hot pink bangs

**Eye color: **Deep Purple

**Cutiemark: **None, she's a blankflank

**Other: ** She wears a dark brown coat to hide her blank flank.

Please R&R!

The train passed the landscape and made it look blurry. Magenta the earth pony rested her head against the window. She was born in Fillydelphia and lived there with her grandmother Jackalope. Or at least she used to. For about a week ago Grandma Jackalope fell ill and had to be taken to the hospital. However, only a couple of days later, she died. But before she died, she sent a letter to her close friend, Granny Smith in Ponyville and asked her to look after Magenta.

Magenta let out a deep sigh. And that was where she were going now. To Ponyville and a place called "Sweet Apple Acres". If she ever got there, because the train ride seemed to be taking forever! She blew the mane out of her face. She used to do that when she were bored. She was both worried and excited. Excited over her new home and if she would finally find out her cutie mark there, and worried that they would find out that she was a blank flank and make fun of her. She looked at a photograph she held in her hoof. It was of her grandmother and Magenta when she were just a filly. Magenta could feel tears gather up in her eyes. She missed her grandma... Alot! And she knew she would never see her again, just the thought made her even sadder. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her other hoof. Crying and sulking wouldn't bring her back. And she promised herself she would do her best to make grandma proud of her.  
>Hours later the train finally stopped at Ponyville.<p>

Magenta stepped outside on wiggly legs. She had been sitting still for so long, so she tought that for a minute, her legs had forgotten how to walk! She drew in a deep breath. The air smelled fresh and she could feel a hint of bakery and hay in it.

She looked at her map she had gotten to find her way to Sweet Apple Acres, but she couldn't make any sense out of it. Luckily a kind citizen gave her the right direction, after a retarded pegasi with yellow mane and funny eyes led her totally astray!  
>She followed a path until she could spot a whole forest full with appletrees. She dusted off her coat that covered her blank flank and proceeded to walk through the appletree forest.<p>

She followed the road through the forest until she came to a farm. It looked like it went on forever. Everywhere there were either another piece of an appletree forest or a plowed field.

She looked around, but she couldn't see anypony around. She continued forward and came to a field where a big, red stallion were plowing with an old fashioned plow. The plow looked heavy, but the stallion didn't seem to care.

"Errm, excuse me?" Magenta asked carefully. The stallion stopped in his work and turned to face whoever it was that spoke. His face was without any expression and a wheat stem were sticking out from the corner of his mouth. She knew it was an obvious question, but she asked anyway; "Have I come to Sweet Apple Acres?"  
>"Eeyup" The stallion answered. He didn't seem to be the most expressive nor talkative pony in Equestria.<p>

"Great, my name is Magenta. I'm looking for Granny Smith, is she somewhere around?" Magenta asked and put on a smile, hoping it would spread to the stallion. But he just nodded and pointed to the house beside the barn. A bit disappointed, Magenta thanked the stallion, who never told her his name, and continued on to the house.

As she came closer, she could hear somepony snore. Loud!  
>A green, old pony sat in a rocking chair and slept with her mouth open like a hungry baby bird. Probably Granny Smith.<p>

Great, Magenta thought. She walked up to the old mare and cleared her throat. No reaction from the old one.

"Excuse me?" Magenta said, trying to wake Granny Smith up. But she didn't. Magenta sighed and rolled her eyes. "Excuse mrs!" Magenta said a little louder. The old coot slept like a log.  
>"Great, I bet she wouldn't notice if a herd of hippos stampeeded over her farm..." Magenta mumbled to herself. Granny Smith's eyes suddenly became wide open and she leaped up from her rocking chair.<br>"STAMPEEDIN' HIPPOS! EV'RYPONEY RUN FOR THA HIILLS!" She screamed and flailed her hooves about.

"What? No, it's okay! I were just thinking loudly to myself! There are NO HIPPOS HERE!" Magenta said and tried to calm the old mare down. She became quiet and looked down at Magenta. "No hippos?" Granny Smith asked confounded. Magenta nodded. "Well ain't that just DANDEYH!" The old coot said and fell asleep in her rocking chair again.  
>"AUGH!" Magenta facehooved. "Listen, my name is Magenta. I come from Fillydelphia where I lived with my grandma, Jackalope. A couple of days ago, she wrote to you and asked if I could live with you here on Sweet Apple Acres and now..." Magenta began to rant but where interrupted by Granny Smith, who once again sprang up. She hugged Magenta really tight.<p>

"JACKIE! No time, long see old gal! How'ya doin?" Cheered Granny Smith. Magenta pushed herself away from the old pony.

"No, no, no! I'm Magenta, her grandchild." Magenta said and shoke her head. Granny Smith seemed disappointed for a while, but then she cheered up again.

"Why OFCOURSE! Ya are her grandchild! Well I was wonderin' why she looked so young!" The old coot said and she more or less pushed Magenta into the house.

"Ah'll just ask one of MAH grandchildren to show ya 'round, but first ya need to unpack them heavy suitcases of yours! And just ya WAIT 'til ya see your ROOM!" She said and walked with Magenta up the stairs. Magenta rolled her eyes. She had only been carrying one bag, she didn't own more than that. But whatever Granny Smith said...

Granny Smith open one of the doors on the second floor and went in with Magenta close behind. Magenta frowned when she saw the room. It looked like a small filly lived in there, with dolls and stuffed animals on the bed and drawings everywhere on the wall. The name "The Cutiemark Crusaders" popped up everywhere. Was that some kind of music band in Ponyville? Magenta looked sceptically at Granny Smith. Granny Smith scratched her chin for awhile, then she bursted out laughing.

"Oh deary me! Ah think Ahm gettin' old! This here's Appleblooms room!" She chuckled and showed Magenta the way to another room. But Granny Smith only began to open the door when she started chuckling again.

"Oh dear, Ah almost did it again'! This here's Big Macintosh's room! And unfortunately ah don't think he'd be too happy to share it! Poor lad hardly fit in there himself, ya can hear him hit his head in the roof ev'ry mornin'!" She said with a smile. Magenta immediately thought of the big stallion on the field. Was that Big Macintosh perhaps?

The search continued and it turned out the only free room in the house for Magenta were on the attic. But she didn't complain, she found the attic quite cosy. She were soon settled in and had unpacked her bag. She had moved some of the junk stashed away on the attic to one side and made the other side into her own room. It was still a bit dusty, but she'd clean that up later. She placed the photography of her and her grandma on the window sill and looked out through the window. She could see the barnyard and a big part of the appletree forest from here, it looked like it went on forever. Plus the sun were on its way down and colored the sky in crimson, purple and orange and made the shadows longer. This place were truly beautiful. Magenta couldn't help but smile. As long as nobody found out that she was a blank flank, everything were probably going to be just perfect.

Her stomach growled and disturbed her thoughts. She left her room in the attic and went down the stairs to the kitchen floor. She haven't had a bite to eat since she left the train, she was famished!  
>Suddenly she almost ran into an orange pony carrying a plate with a freshly baked applepie. It smelled delicious. The orange pony stared surprised at Magenta. Magenta backed off and put on a nervous smile. The orange pony frowned.<p>

"'Scuse me miss, but who're you? An what're ya doin here?" She asked and tilted her head.

"H-hi! I'm Magenta!" Magenta said nervously and looked around after Granny Smith, but she were nowhere to be found. The orange pony's face cracked up in a friendly smile.

"Gee, Ahm sorry Magenta! Mah name's Applejack, but ya can just call me AJ! Funneh, Granny didn't tell me you were here! An'way, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!" The orange pony Applejack said and shook Magentas hoof. "Pleasure makin' you acquaintance!"  
>"Same here" Said Magenta and let out a relieved sigh. Applejack didn't seem that bad. Applejack nodded to a nearby room.<p>

"Come on and have a piece of pie with the rest of the Apple family here on Sweet Apple Acres!" she said. Magenta nodded. AJ didn't have to ask her twice. That applepie looked delicious and her stomach kept reminding her that it was empty.

In the room there were another three ponies. Magenta recognized Granny Smith and the big stallion from the field, but there were a small yellow filly with a big bow sitting beside Granny Smith she had never seen before.

"Hey Applejack, Ah see you've met Margareta! She's mah friend Jackalopes granddaughter and she'll be livin' with us from now on!" Granny Smith said and waved her old hoof at Magenta.

"Auhm, its Magenta" Magenta said and smiled.

"Gesundheit! Anyway, this here's mah grandchildren; Big Macintosh, Applejack and little Applebloom!" Granny Smith said and pointed to the other ponies. Applebloom said "hi" and invited Magenta to sit next to her, Big Macintosh nodded at her and continued to hungrily eye the applepie.  
>Magenta sat down between Applebloom and Applejack and since she were their quest, she got the first piece of pie. A few minutes later when Magenta and the Apple family had scarfed down the whole pie, Granny Smith continued to tell them a story about her and Jackalope when they were young. Magenta smiled, because her grandma Jackalope had told her the exact same story back when Magenta were younger. Magenta silently wiped away a tear from her cheek with a hoof.<p>

"Whats wrong, Magenta?" Applebloom asked and made a worried face. Magenta smiled and replied with; "Nothing, it was just a small itch".  
>By the way, Magenta, why do ya wear that coat? Are ya cold or sumthin'?" Applebloom asked and poked on Magentas brown coat.<br>"Well, yes. Both that, and my grandma made it for me. I don't like to take it off" Magenta answered and felt a bit guilty for lying to the sweet little filly. But she didn't want anyone to know that she was the oldest blank flank in Equestria.

A couple of hours, and stories, later, Applebloom fell asleep with her head on her plate. Luckily she had finished her piece of pie. Everyone decided that Applebloom had the right idea and it was time to go bed since it was going to be a busy day on the farm the next day. Big Macintosh carried his sleepy little sister up the stairs and Magenta promised to help Applejack and Big Macintosh with the applebucking the next day.  
>Magenta slept easily that night. Even though she was excited about tomorrow. Applebucking sounded fun.<p>

So sorry for the long, boring chapter, next ones will be better, i Pinkie Promise :D!


	2. Applebucking

**Please, R&R :D! It's much appreciated :D**

*****\Chapter Two/*****

Magenta woked up when she heard a rooster cuckoo outside the house and a loud "BAM" in the floor below. Apparently, Granny Smith were right about Big Macintosh always hitting his head on the roof every morning. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun just had begun to rise! What was wrong with these ponies? Did they even sleep at all? She tried to go back to sleep, but Applejack woke her up by coming trotting up the stairs and turning on the lights.

"G'mornin' sleepin' beauty! Day on the farm starts early y'know!" She said and grabbed Magentas blanket to pull it off. Magenta panicked and pulled the blanket tighter to her.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Hold on just for a sec!" She said, clenching the blanket.

"Okeydokey! But don't ya take too long time! Or Ah'll have Big Mac to throw ya in the pond!" Applejack answered and went downstairs. Magenta let out a relieved sigh. That was close.

She pulled on her coat, combed her mane and went down to meet up with Applejack and Big Macintosh. And all of them got strapped to three wagons filled with empty baskets.  
>The trees in the orchard were full of red, green and yellow apples and Applejack began instructing Magenta how to applebuck.<p>

"Ya just give the tree a good kickin' and the apples will fall down." She said and went around and kicked a nearby tree. All the apples fell out and landed either on the ground or in one of the baskets. She picked up the ones who fell on the ground and filled up a basket.

"An once you're finished with one basket, ya'll just go to your wagon and switch with an empty one! Now you try it!" She said and switched her full basked with one of the empty ones.  
>Magenta turned to the tree next to her. She turned around again and kicked the tree. It swayed for a bit, but only three apples fell out.<br>"Hmm, a bit harder perhaps?" Applejack said and tilted her head. Magenta braced herself and kicked the tree again, the hardest she could. And the apples fell on the ground like rain. Magenta even got one in the head. Applejack giggled.

"Are ya okay? An'way, ya shouldn't kick the tree too hard either, cuz then you'd only tire youself out. It takes some time befoe ya get the right kick" Applejack said and kicked another tree and picked up the apples that fell. Magenta nodded and tried again.

They spent most of the day applebucking in the orchard. Magenta had more fun than she's had in ages. Applebucking was really something. She even got the hang of the bucking by the end. But she were far, FAR away from being as good as Applejack and Big Macintosh. But ofcourse, they had been doing this since they were foals. By the time all the baskets were full, Magenta were exhausted. She was sweating and her legs were shaking. There had been times when she wondered if she might take the coat off. But she always changed her mind in the last minute.

Since the sun was still was up, Applejack took Magenta down to Ponyville to show her around the town and introduce her to her friends; Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They were all really kind ponies and Magenta liked them already, even though Rainbow Dash sometimes went on her nerves with all that bragging, showing off and badass attitude.  
>The first thing Pinkie Pie did was planning a "welcome-party" for Magenta, singing a "welcome-song" and introducing the "welcome-polka", the last one she came up with right at the moment.<p>

And Rarity insisted on making a new coat for Magenta. Magenta tried to decline the offer, but Rarity was very... Pursuasive...

The seven ponies hang out for the rest of the days and Magenta really felt like one of them. People in Ponyville were nicer than she ever could imagine. That night she was way beyond exhausted and she fell asleep as soon as she lay down in the bed.

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out later TODAY :D!**

**Leave a review on what you think of the fic so far :)**

**Delilah OUT!**


	3. Surprises

**As I promised: here's the next chapter :D! Please R&R ;), also tell me about any grammatical errors you find! That way I can improve the story :D!**

*****\Chapter Three/*****

A couple of days later Applejack had to help Fluttershy with rounding up some escapee bunnys so Magenta helped Big Macintosh with the fields. He plowed and she walked behind him and planted seeds. She had never heard him say more than "eeyup" and "nope". The only one she ever saw him speak to was either his sisters or Granny Smith. And while they were bucking apples last day, Appleblooms teacher, Cherilee, had come to visit. And to Magentas surprise, and disgust, Big Macintosh and Cherilee called each other things like pumpkin pie, smoochieboo, snuggiuggums, honeybear and other really awfully ugly-cute words. Magenta really resented couples who were like that and she couldn't do anything else but to watch and listen in horror. But Applejack just laughed and told her that it was an inside joke between those two. Apparently, Applebloom and her two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, tried to hook Cherilee and Big Macintosh up because they felt sorry for Cherilee for being without a very special somepony on Hearts and Hoofs day. They mixed up a lovepotion they read about in a book, but something went wrong and Cherilee and Big Macintosh became two silly, lovey-dovey, yucky-kissy nincampoops. That story still brings some really good laughs and Big Macintosh and Cherilee always joke around about it when they talk to each other. Who could've guessed that Mr Serious and Nontalking actually had humour!

Magenta blowed her mane out of her face. This quickly became boring. Suddenly a loud, scraping noise came from the plow and Big Macintosh were forced to stop. He turned around and frowned. Magenta came forth to take a look. A huge boulder had broken up through the soil and the top of it stood in the way for the plow.

"Great, that will take all day to dig up" Magenta mumbled. Big Macintosh didn't say anything. He relieved himself of the plow and went to take a closer look at the boulder.

"How did you miss that?" Magenta took of the bags of seeds she had been carrying over her back and placed them next to the plow.

"'Cause it wasn't ther last week..." He said slowly and sounded a bit worried.

"Well, what do we do now? Dig it up?" Magenta asked and shook some dirt out of her tail. Big Macintosh hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then he answered;  
>"Not now. We'll have to go 'round it t'day, Ah'll try to get it fixed t'morrow" He gave the plow a prober lookthrough to make sure it wasn't too much damaged. Luckily it only got a couple of scratches. He put it back on again and they continued around the boulder.<p>

It wasn't until nightfall they finished and Applejack returned. Big Macintosh told her about the boulder in the field. Applejack frowned.

"But, it wasn't there last week?" She asked sceptically.

"Nope" Big Macintosh answered. "Ah'm tellin you. Ther's sumthin fishy goin on here"

Applejack shrugged. "Or maibe ya just missed it again, y'know" she said. Big Macintosh looked offended. "AJ, y'know Ah NEVER miss anythin like that! 'Specially not twice!" He said, sounded a little put off.

Magenta frowned. Missed it again? He missed something like that before? But Big Macintosh were the most hardworking and pedantic stallion she ever met before! He could notice a speck of dirt on a dark sweater from miles away! She wanted to ask them both about it, but she was getting tired. She weren't used to this kind of work before. She decided to ask them tomorrow. Plus, this was the first time she had heard something else than calmness in Big Macintosh's voice.

The three ponies returned to the farm. Magenta entered the house first. All the lights were off and it was pitch black in there. She turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Magenta jumped up in the air when she were met by half of Ponyvilles citizen, everyone together in a party decorated room. Pinkie Pie bounced her way to Magenta.

"Surprise! I knew you would be surprised! You should have seen your face! You know I promised you a welcome party, right? Well, HERE IT IS!" Pinkie's mouth were moving nonstop.

Magenta laughed. "But Pinkie, we had the welcome party yesterday, remember?" She told the pink pony. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes.

"Hellooo? This is a SURPRISE welcome party! Duh!" She said like it was obvious and Magenta couldn't help but to laugh again. Suddenly Rarity came out from the ponymass.

"Darling, guess what I've got for you!" She said and held up a gift wrapped in red paper.

"Oh my Celestia! I told you you didn't have to make me a new coat!" Magenta said with tears of joy in her eyes when Rarity unwrapped the gift and took out a lovely, hot pink and light pink coat with silver collar. "T-thank you so much, Rarity!"

Rarity smiled when handling over the coat. "Oh darling, I just couldn't let any friend of mine walk around dressed in a dusty old coat all day with clear conscense!" She said and flung her mane over to the other side.

Magenta hurried up to her room and tried out her new coat. It was a bit longer than her old and seemed too delicate for her to be wearing it every day. She decided to only use it on special occasions. And today was a very special occasion.

She came down the stairs in her new coat and Rarity squeeled with joy.

"You look FABULOUS!" She said happily and hugged Magenta. Magenta thanked Rarity once again for the wonderful gift and joined the rest of the party.

It turns out Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and everypony else had spent all day arranging this party and Big Macintosh had agreed to keep Magenta busy so she wouldn't accidentally walk in on them and ruin the surprise.

Magenta started to feel sick after a while, probably too many cupcakes. She decided to walk out to get some fresh air.

Ouside stood a stallion and looked up at the sky. Magenta had seen him sometimes on the streets of Ponyville, but they had never greeted each other.

"Good evening Magenta, nice night out huh?" The stallion suddenly said. Magenta jumped, for he spoked so suddenly. A slight breeze passed and made the stallions dark brown mane rustle. His fur was light brown and his blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. Magenta noticed he had an hourglass for cutie mark. She wondered what his profession was.

"Yeah" She answered. "I've seen you around before, whats your name and how come you know mine?" She asked him. The brown pony didn't took his eyes from the sky.

"You can call me the Doctor, everyone else does" He answered after a while. What an odd name. "And Pinkie Pie has been delivering flyers all around the town with your name and face of them." Magenta nodded and felt a bit stupid for asking such an obvious question.

She nodded to the party.

"I think i'll be heading back now, are you coming?" She asked him. The Doctor turned his gaze from the stars and looked at Magenta, giving her a smile.

"Nah, I think I'll pass, too much noise. But thanks anyway" He answered and returned to look at the sky again.

"Right, see you around then" Magenta said and went inside again to join the conga line Pinkie started.

"Cheers!" The Doctor mumbled and kept looking at the stars, searching for something.

_****

**I hope you don't forget to Review this now ;)  
>I'll see when the next chapter comes out, can't promise anyting, but i'll try to publish it as soon as i can :D!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	4. Busted!

**ALAS! Chapter four is here :D! Sorry for the delay, I've had alot up my sleeve... But now I'm back again :D! Please R&R!**

*****\Chapter Four/*****

The two, tall and slim unicorns stood on top of the hill and observed the farm beneath them. Sweet Apple Acres. A couple of weeks ago, during the apple cider season, they had tried to take over the old farm by ruining the family in a silly cider competition. And they would have succeded too, if it weren't for those other, meddling fillys.

"Wow, he really wants that old farm, dont he?" One of the unicorns, the younger one, asked the other. His older brother nodded. "But, why would anyone want that old hunk of junk, eh Flam?"

Flam shook his head. "Beats me, Flim. But I frankly don't care, as long as he pays us" He answered.

Flim looked down in the ground.

"But, how are we supposed to get them to give up the farm? By losing, we didn't just make the boss pissed, but we also humiliated ourselves in Ponyville" Flim sighed and slowly shook his head. "They wont even consider selling us their farm, unless they can't afford to keep it anymore. And for that to happen, I bet at least ten dozens of miracles will have to happen."

Flam stiffened. "A miracle... Or perhaps an accident?" He said and turned to his younger brother and put on a sly grin. Flim understood what his brother had in mind and smiled just as sly back.

"Flam, dear brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Flim, brother of mine, only if you are thinking what I'm thinking!"

Both of them chuckled gleefully at the dark night sky. The world famous FlimFlam brothers were back!

The music boomed loudly through the speakers as the party continued. Magenta was the first one in the conga line that almost every pony on the party had joined in and circled through the house. Everypony seemed to have a good time. Bic Macintosh had also tasted the punch Pinkie had brought.  
>Huge mistake.<br>Despite his massive bodymass, the small amount of alcohol that were in the punch quickly went into his system. Applejack didn't know if she should laugh or cry when her big brother walked around, flirting with ponies of both genders and pulling unicorn jokes.  
>He also seemed to think it was fun to pretend he was deaf when ponies tried to talk to him.<br>Rarity eventually got fed up with the unicorn jokes and emptied the whole punch bowl on Big Macs head. It resulted in Big Mac staggering out in front of the conga line, without being able to see where he was going.

Magenta danced in front of the conga line with her eyes closed and constantly singing along with the music. Suddenly she heard Pinkie shout something to her from behind her. Magenta turned around to ask her to repeat what she just said, and instead walked straight into Big Macintosh. The conga line came to a sudden halt and ponies were tumbling over each other in total chaos. Somepony landed on Magentas new coat and Magenta were in turn pushed forward by another pony, causing her coat to rip.  
>She turned around in horror and noticed that her flank were exposed, in all its emptyness.<br>And it didn't took long until the other ponies noticed that too. Some gasped and others began to whisper and soon, everypony at the party were staring at her flank.  
>Magentas eyes filled with tears and she hid her face in her hooves in humiliation.<br>"Magenta..." Twilight Sparkle began, but Magenta didn't let her finish. Magenta rushed past the party ponies and ran all the way to the attic and locked the atticdoor behind her. She threw herself  
>on the bed and started to cry.<br>Great, now everypony in Ponyville were going to know that she was nothing but a blank flank. And they would laugh at her, point at her and call her "Blankflank". Thats what everypony did in back in Fillydelphia.  
>Suddenly she heard somepony knock on her door. She didn't answer.<br>"Mags, can we come in?" She heard Twilight Sparkle say. She just buried her face deeper in her soaked pillow.  
>Twilight used her magic to unlock the door and she walked in, followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie.<br>"Whats tha matteh, dear?" Applejack asked.  
>"Well, whats stopping you?" Magenta asked back, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Go ahead and laugh at me, thats what you came to do, right?"<br>Twilight shook her head. "No! Absolutely not! Why would we laugh at you?" She asked and walked up to the bed. Magenta turned around and looked at her with swollen, red eyes.  
>"Why not? I am a blankflank, a loser! I never got my cutiemark and probably never will!" She said and turned to the pillow again.<br>"So what? I bet there's alot of ponies out there in Equestria who still haven't got their cutiemark" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. Magenta turned around again and this time with a frown.  
>"Oh really? Name one!" She asked sceptically. Pinkie Pie wondered for a while.<br>"Oh, oh! Applebloom, and her two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo haven't got theirs yet!" She said and smiled. Magenta sighed.  
>"But they're still foals. I'm grown up!" Magenta said and her eyes got filled with tears again.<br>Twilight Sparkle open her mouth to say something, but hesitated.  
>"Just, please, leave me alone... Please" Magenta said and burrowed her face into the pillow again and cried silently. Her three friends looked at each other, knowing that nothing they said would make Magenta feel better, and turned around to walk down to the rest of the ponies, who eagerly waited outside the attic door, held back by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Fluttershy had tried to help, but chickened out. As usual.<br>The ponies were sent home and Rainbow helped Applejack to get Big Macintosh, who had fallen asleep in the apple-bobbing bucket, up to his room.  
>Magenta cried herself to sleep, fearing for her future in Ponyville.<strong><strong>

*********

**Aww, Magenta's having an emo moment :/  
>Lol, anyway, you know the drill: go an write an awesome REVIEW :D!<br>Hehe, to be honest, i wasn't sure if i wanted the part where Big Mac got drunk. Originally, i wanted the accident to just, well, an ordinary conga accident and Magenta tripped on her coat. But Adelie conviced me to write about the drunken Mac, she tought it would be funny to show people that even if Big Mac is the biggest stallion in Equestria, he might not always be able to handle everything ;)... Lol, i hope you liked it xD  
>Can't promise when the next chapter comes out, but i'll try to hurry up ;)... Kthxbai!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	5. Another accident

**Welcome back to Sweet Apple Mystery! R&R!  
>Sorry about the short chapter, I have a serious case of Writers Block...<br>Oh, and I've got a message from Adelie to anyone here who reads her fic too:  
>"Hey guys, I've got some bad news and some... less bad news! First, I've found out that I won't be able to write and update the Turtlettes as soon as I want :(. I've suddenly got ALOT to do, since I haven't passed many grades in school and has ALOT to catch up to :(... I promise I'll try to write more on the fic as soon as I've got time. Second; chapter three will hopefully be up on thursday or friday (in Sweden) and I've already started on the next one. Please have patience with me, I haven't given up on the fic, I've just slowed down the production a bit :)"<strong>

******\ Chapter Five /******

The next morning, Applejack found Magenta in her room. She looked better than yesterday... And she was packing her bag!  
>"Magenta?" Applejack said with a worried voice. Magenta jumped in surprise. She didn't hear AJ coming through the door.<br>"Oh, god morning AJ" Magenta said and went back to packing her stuff.

"What're ya doin?" Applejack wondered and walked up to her. Her bag were almost full.

"I'm sorry Applejack, but I don't think I can stay in Ponyville... Not after last night..." Magenta said quietly and closed the lid on her bag.

"Do ya really think we in Ponyville care 'bout a small thing like that?" Applejack and gave Magenta a cheerful smile. "I bet ev'ryone will forget 'bout it by next week!" Magenta gave Applejack a faint smile. She didn't quite believe Applejack, though AJ has never lied to her before.  
>"Oh, and ya wanna know sumthin'?" Applejack asked mysteriously and leaned closer to Magenta. "Karma's surely struck back at Big Mac this mornin', he's really hangover and really sorry about what he did yesterday. He deosn't remember anythin', but ah've told him ev'rything and he's really, really sorry" Magenta tilted her head and maintained the faint smile. She wasn't really mad at Big Mac, even though it was his fault that her blank flank got exposed for half of Ponyville.<p>

Magenta still wanted to leave, but after a long time begging and nagging, Applejack managed to convince her to stay. Besides, she's heard about the economical chrisis that the Apple family were in and she really didn't wan't to ditch them now.

She stayed in her room for a long time before she dared to go down to have some brunch. Her stomach growled and she regretted not going down sooner.  
>Downstairs she met Big Macintosh. He looked really under the weather. His face was pale with dark rings under his eyes and a big bag of ice on his head. When he saw Magenta he got up and started to apologize to her. Over and over again. He who usually didn't say anything.<p>

Magenta tried to convince him that it was okay, but it took a long time before he finally stopped apologizing. He really was sorry.  
>Magenta tried to give him a convincing smile, but it turned out to be askev, faint one.<p>

Since Big Mac felt so bad, it was up to Applejack and Magenta to harvest the rest of the apples. Applebloom and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, showed up in the middle of the day and they wanted to help too. Applejack however, was worried to let the children help among the apple orchard, since she discovered that three of the appletrees somehow had rottened from the inside. And more could be infected.

"Ah don understand..." She said when the tree she kicked fell down to the ground and revealed a dark brown/black inside. "These here trees were healthy as ev'r th'last season"  
>Magenta gulped and remembered the mysterious rock on the field that Big Mac and her found.<br>Weird things were starting to happen. But why? And how?

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, also known as "The CutieMark Crusaders", were a bit disappointed when Applejack told them to stay away from the orchard. So instead they wandered of, saying something about a clubhouse.  
>Magenta walked up to a small apple tree. She gave it a really good kick and almost every apple fell out and landed on the ground. Happy with her prestation, she picked up the apples, put them in one basket and loaded the basket on the wagon they brought.<br>She started to get the hang of this applebucking thing, and even if her muscles were killing her every night, she noticed that she got better and better at applebucking. For once in a long time, she thought that maybe she would find out her cutiemark at Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe.

She were awoked from her daydreams when she heard somepony shout her name. She turned around and saw the three little Cutiemark Crusaders come running towards her. Scootaloo had a brown, little package in her mouth. They stopped before Magenta, panting, showing that they had been running.  
>"We, the Cutiemark Crusaders, have made a decision..." Sweetie Belle began to say. Scootaloo handed Magenta the package.<br>"...that, since you also lack a Cutiemark..." Applebloom continued.

"... then we have decided to make you an honorary member of the Cutiemark Crusaders!" Scootaloo finished and all three of the little fillys smiled widely. Magenta smiled back and opened her package. In it contained a short cape in gold and red with a symbol on the edge. Magenta recognized that symbol as the symbol the Cutiemark Crusaders used; a blue, prancing foal.

Magenta were touched by this act of kindness and generosity from the little fillys.

"Thank you girls, I would be honored to be a part of your "crusade"" Magenta replied. The three little fillys cheered and high hoofed each other, inclusive Magenta.

However, they were interrupted by a loud scream.  
>"That was Applejack!" Applebloom screamed and started to run towards the place where the scream came from. Magenta and the other two fillys were right behind her.<br>Applebloom was right: it was Applejack.  
>One of the rotten trees had fell on her, apparently she hadn't manage to escape and her hind legs were both stuck under the massive appletree.<br>"I-it just fell d-down..." Applejack panted, the pain clearly shown on her sweaty face.  
>"Quick girls, go and get Bic Mac!" Magenta shouted and ran to help Applejack.<p>

**_**

**So, what do you think so far :D? Thanks for all the reviews, they really help :D!  
>Next chapter will be out soon, stay patient ;)<br>Sorry about the short chapter though :/, writers block has struck again!**

**Delilah OUT!**


	6. Hospitalized

**Woohoo! Here comes the next chapter :D! In return: I WANT SOME REVIEWS :D! It's okay with critique, i actually want to know what i could improve with this story, so make sure to tell me ;D! Also, if you find any grammatical error!  
>Sorry for the delay, but we just had easter break and i spent a whole week with Adelie and another one of our friends, Erica, camping out in the Swedish mountains :D! And we went fishing too! I didn't get anything while Erika got a shitload of "aborre" (don't know what they're called in english) and one small pike while Adelia caught the mother of all pikes! Its bloody huge! We measured it and its 133 cm from nose to fin! Lucky prick... and it took almost an hour to reel it in too!<br>Sorry if i've misspelled any words of made some other grammatical error in my fanfic... Lol its funny, my mother is from USA, and i've been speaking english just as much as swedish my entire life, still Adelie is better at grammar and spelling than me o.O... Weird xD?**

***** Chapter Six *****

When Big Mac heard about his sister, he seemed to forget the killer headache he felt and followed the three Cutie Mark crusaders back to the orchard, where Magenta were digging the ground underneath Applejack. AJ were on her stomach and her hind legs were lodged under the big apple tree that fell on her a little while ago. She looked like she were in pain. Alot of pain.  
>Big Mac hurried over to the tree and started to lift the tree, using his legs and neck muscles. The tree were heavy and Big Mac tried the hardest he could. He finally managed to lift the tree enough for Magenta to pull Applejack out.<p>

They hurried away with Applejack on the wagon to the hospital. Even though they told Applebloom to head back to Sweet Apple Acres with her two friends, she still consisted on following. She were crying and the tears had left streaks with brown dirt on her yellow cheeks.  
>Applejack got taken away by two nurses as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Magenta, Big Mac and Applebloom had to wait outside the room.<br>Magenta dried Appleblooms cheeks with her hoof.

"There, there Applebloom. Don't you worry, AJ will be fine! The doctors are taking care of her, and she'll be back in no time!" She said cheerfully to lift the young fillys mood. "And don't forget, its Applejack were talking about! She won't let ANYTHING stop her!"  
>Applebloom smiled carefully toward Magenta. Big Macintosh's mood also seemed to improve by Magentas words. They Apple ponies knew Magenta were right. Applejack were never going to give up easily. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?<p>

"ARE THEY BROKEN?" All three ponies shouted out at the same time when the doctor came out and gave them the news. Doctor P. House nodded.  
>"She'll need at least four months for her legs to heal and another four to recover. Unfortunately, she'll have to go easy on the hoofwork for at least a year, wich means no applebucking or similar." House continued.<br>Applebloom, Big Mac and Magenta needed time to process what they just heard. Sure, AJ would have to be still as long as her legs were wrapped up like cocoons, but there were no bucking way she would keep away from work for a year! She would go insane!  
>Applebloom asked if they could go see her, but apparently she were sedated so if they wanted to meet her, they would have to wait until tomorrow.<p>

The three solemn ponies turned back home to Sweet Apple Acres in silence. Neither of them wanted or could think of anything to say.

****

Flim and Flam were sitting around a campfire. The sun had set a long time ago and the full moon lit everything up with its blue, mysterious light.  
>"Flam..." Flim mumbled carefully. First it had been fun trying to sabotage the farm. Moving rocks and boulders into the fields, scaring the livestock into stampeding, making equipment disappear and reappear on the most impossible places. But what they did today were just dangerous. With their unicorn magic, they got most of the apple trees to rot and fall over and soon as somepony kicked them. Neither of them actually thought anyone would get hurt.<p>

"NOT a word!" Flam growled and stared at the contraption behind them. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. What a joke. And all just to take over some old, shitty, godforsaken farm.  
>"But Flam! What happened today must never be repeated! We wanted to force them away! Not kill them!" Flim exclaimed. Flam didn't respond. "Besides! We don't want that stinkin' farm! Its He who wants it! Why not do it himself, i mean?"<p>

"Don't forget, brother, that if we succeeds, He will pay us enough money to buy Canterlot! I don't know about you, but i wouldn't mind some extra cash. So i think we should just shut up and do our job!" Flam said and slammed the ground with one hoof.

Flim hunched together and looked down on the ground. Not saying a word. Since a few weeks back, some months after they got chased out of Ponyville thanks to that Cider-fiasko, and they met up with their boss; a mysterious pony who didn't even tell them his name (And also seemed to change everytime they meet up), Flam had... Changed, somehow. He had become more of a loner, darker somehow and his temper had worsened. Sure, he has always had a bit of a short temper as a colt, but he grew out of it later on as he matured. But now, he seemed to be back on that track again.

Flim sighed silently. He didn't like the change that his brother went through.  
>"As a matter of fact..." Flam said after being quiet for a while. Flim looked up at his brother again. "Maybe we need more accidents of that kind, to make sure they move their fat earthpony asses away from Sweet Apple Acres..."<br>Flim were horrified by Flams suggestion. Flam saw his brother troubled face and chuckled and stroke his moustache.

"Don't you see, little brother? Accidents make them lose money, if they lose more money than they make they won't afford to keep the farm anymore! Then we'll swoop in and buy it cheap! I'm a genious!" Flam smiled and yawned.

"We'd better sleep now, because tomorrow, Sweet Apple Acres will recieve more trouble than ever!"  
>Flim smiled and nodded, to make it look like he agreed. But what he really felt was worried... Worried and scared. <p>

*****  
>Awright! Don't forget to "swoop in" and leave a review about what you think of the fic so far :D!<br>Who is this, changing, mysterious oddball the FlimFlam brothers call "boss"? And what will happen to Sweet Apple Acres? Especially now with Applejack out of the picture?  
>Find out in the next chapter, WHO WILL BE OUT SOON! :D<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	7. The Good Doctor

**Woho! The next chapter was out pretty fast, amirite ;)? Well i bet next chapter will be out TWICE as fast, since i've been writing alot during the break :D!**

*****Chapter Seven*****

Magenta couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know why but she felt weird. It was like she knew something was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

A couple of hours before the sunset she got sick of it and got out of bed to start early with the morning chores. Besides, it might be good for Big Macintosh and Applebloom if Magenta finished the morning duties and got that over with, so they could get some more rest. Yesterday must have been a nightmare for them. It wasn't fun for Magenta either, but it was definitely worse for the Apple family.

And when they didn't get to see Applejack after that, neither of them could help but cry a bit. Even Big Mac, altough he was quiet enough for Magenta to barely miss the tear that slowly found its way down his cheek.

A couple of metres away from the barn and Magenta froze. She stood absolutely still and listened. She could have sworn she saw somepony near the barn. She sneaked close. Yep, she could hear the pony talk to himself. He was quiet so she could hear what he said, but he seemed to be questioning himself... Or was there somepony else with him?

She looked around the corner. She recognized the stallion from the party. That odd one who only stared at the sky. The Doctor.  
>He held some strange device and buzzed with it here and there. It looked like some sort of screwdriver with a blue light.<p>

"HEY! What are you doing here?" Magenta shouted, made the Doctor jump. He had been so focused on his detective work that he didn't notice her until she spoke.  
>"Oh, hey! Magenta, was it?" He said and tried to avoid the question.<br>"I asked you: what are you doing here?" Magenta asked again and took a step forward. The Doctor didn't move. "Answer me, or i'll call for Big Macintosh, and i promise you that he won't accept you sneaking around here"  
>"Why not? Have something out of the ordinary happened?" The Doctor asked, and when he saw Magentas reaction, he knew he were right. "Soo, can you tell what have happened here?"<p>

"Why, do you know who did it?" Magenta asked and raised an eyebrow. The Doctor shrugged.  
>"Not really..." He answered.<p>

Magenta hesitated for a while, but then she decided to trust the Doctor. She didn't know why, but she felt that this pony might be good to trust. He seemed to be an honest guy.

So she began to tell him everything that happened here. Everything she experienced ever since the first time the trouble showed up. Like that time when she and Big Mac found that rock in the field, and when all the golden delicious apples suddenly turned blue. And she finished with telling him what happened to Applejack the day before.

The Doctor nodded as he listened to her. When she was done, he stood quiet and thought for a moment. But eventually he just shrugged again.  
>"I'm not sure. There might be many behind this..." He said. Suddenly he seemed to get an idea. "Do you know if anypony ever tried to take over the farm before?"<p>

Magenta shook her head. Nopony ever told her anything like that.  
>"This might sound weird, but i'm getting weird readings from this place. Apparently there seems to be something underneath this barn, something that keeps sending out enormous amounts of energy. I don't know what it is, yet! But there might be others who do."<br>Magenta felt uneasy by what he said. Either he was crazy, or something really, really, REALLY weird was going on.

However, he had to leave. He didn't say where nor why, but suddenly he were gone. All Magenta heard was a weird swooshing sound from around the corner. But when she went to look, there was nothing there.  
>She continued to do the chores, feeding the chickens and searching for eggs, milking the cows etc.<p>

She then went back to her room and managed to sleep, before the others woke up.

That night she dreamt of three stranger ponies, unicorns, two of them were tall and redmaned, however she couldn't see their faces. They chuckled evily as some big mechanical thingy climbed out of the ruins of what once where Sweet Apple Acres and in the middle of it all stood the third unicorn. With light blonde, whipping mane and dark, glistening eyes.

********

**Dadadumm! *Insert epic music here*  
>Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please fave and leave a review ^^<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	8. Thirsty?

**Wow, three chapters in a day? It feels like i'm spoiling you guys ;)  
>Anyway, back to the story, and now the REAL stuff happens :D!<strong>

*****Chapter Eight*****

When Magenta woke up, she was all sweaty and her throat felt dryer than sandpaper. She was still freaked out by the dream. It must have ment something, but what? She didn't like it one bit.  
>Big Macintosh were already working and Applebloom had gone to school. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were here to help out.<br>Magenta stopped in the doorway when she noticed them. She didn't wear her coat and the humiliation from the party were still fresh in her memory. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go meet Twilight and Rainbow. But she didn't have to worry about that, because soon Rainbow hade noticed her and flew over to her in a dangerously high speed. Magenta took a few steps back when it seemed like Rainbow were going to crash into the house. But Rainbow were an excellent flyer and stopped right in front of her. She shook her wings and folded them.  
>"Hey Mags! We heard what happened to AJ, and we're going to visit her this afternoon, are you coming along?" Rainbow said as Twilight came trotting.<br>"We tought that you might need some extra hooves, now when Applejack won't be able to work for a while" Twilight said and stopped next to Rainbow. She tilted her head. "Are you feeling well, Magenta? You look awfully tired..."  
>Magenta looked at her reflection in a puddle next to the house. Twilight were right. Her mane were a tangly, white and pink mess and she had dark bags under her purple eyes, who looked dazed and lifeless.<br>"I don't know... It didn't sleep well last night and..." She started to say as her gaze lifted from the puddle to the mares, when she flinched. Wait a minute.

She turned her attention to the puddle of water. Since when had it been there? She didn't remember any rain recently. She backed away from it and felt the wind. Everything were still, not even birds sang.  
>"What the buck? Where did the sun go? They haven't said anything about any big clouds today! If its Derpy again, I swear i'll..." Rainbow said as it suddenly went darker and colder. But when they looked up at the sky, it wasn't clouds blocking the sun... It was a huge, round ball of water. Surrounded by the characteristic green glow from unicorn magic. From a unicorn with green eyes, since she had learned from Twilight Sparkle that every unicorns magic glows with the same color as their eyes.<p>

And so the ball of water dropped and crashed onto Sweet Apple Acres. Everypony were taken by surprise when the massive amount of water spread throghout the farm and swept almost everything with it. Magenta felt the water lift her up and carry her away. She tried to reach the surface to get air, but the water was to wild and managed to force her down every time her head popped out from the surface.

Rainbow Dash were the only one fast enough to get out of the way and were now circling the area. She found Twilight Sparkle and Granny Smith and carried them to safety, in this case to the top of a tall oak tree. However, she couldn't find Big Macintosh, or Magenta for that matter. She felt fear gripping her heart as she understood that the water must have carried them both away and she started to follow the stream. Wishing and praying her friends were still alive.  
>Magentas legs started to feel like jelly and her lungs were near to burst. She panicked. She really didn't want to die, not like this. And not now. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes.<p>

She was close to giving in when her hoof caught a branch. She grabbed hold of it and pulled herself into land, where she stopped to catch her breath. What just happened? How could someone just lift up tons of gallons of water, just to drop it on Sweet Apple Acres? And why would anyone do something like that?

Rainbow found Big Mac a couple of hundred metres away, stuck in a tree. He had swallowed a lot of water, but would be just fine.  
>However, when Rainbow asked him about Magenta, he just shook his head. He hadn't seen her either. Rainbow felt stricken by panic. Oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE! Let Magenta be alright!<p>

Magenta woke up several hours later, when the water had withdrawn and the only things that prooved that it actually happened were some puddles here and there and broken twigs and branches scattered everywhere.

She looked around. She didn't recognize this place. She had never been here before.  
>She were in some kind of forest, not an apple orchard. And here the trees were old and dark and twisted. Their thick leaves blocked out most of the sunlight and everything were just plain creepy.<br>Magenta gasped when she realized where she were. She were in the Everfree Forest.

She had heard about this place. Monsters and all sorts of weird and dangerous creatures lived here. Magenta rised and examined herself. She were unharmed, except for a couple of bruises, really muddy and a haircut from hell.

She tried to look at it in a positive way. Maybe she would run into Zecora, the zebra. Zecora lived in Everfree Forest, and she would surely help her to get back. Problem were, she had never visited Zecora before, and didn't have any clue where in Everfree she lived.

Magenta sighed. This wouldn't get fun.  
>She were still soaked and she were freezing. So she started walking to keep herself warm, but everytime a chilly breeze swept through the forest, she got cold again.<br>Magenta had been walking for what felt like hours and the sun had gone down. The forest were pitchblack and scary. She couldn't even see her hooves so she kept bumping into things. Her hooves were, on top of it all, getting numb.  
>Suddenly she heard voices and saw a light between the trees. A campfire! <p>

The sight of the campfire lifted her mood and seemed to give her new strength. She stumbled her way to the campfire and the two ponies sitting around it. She didn't notice the train-like machine behind them.  
>She fell to the ground ten metres from the fire and the two ponies noticed her, stopped talking and turned to her. They seemed surprised.<br>"Excuse m-me... I-i think i'm l-lost..." Magenta said and fainted.****

**That's all i've got for you this time! Stay patient for the next chapter, who'll be out soon ^^!  
>Btw, I just saw the movie Rango... Damn, one of the best movies i've ever seen :O! And i think i immediatly fell in love with the outlaw Rattlesnake-Jake :D! Seriously, i'm really intrigued with this guy, and a bit disappointed that we didn't get to know more about him D:... So i'm thinking of writing a Rango fanfic, with Jake as one of the main characters and i'll see if i can come up with a legitimate background for him :D... I have rented some western movies and books and started to do some research on the subject and i just started writing a script for the story, so hopefully i'll be able to publish the first chapter soon :D! However, i'm not sure if i should create some OC's to star in the fic... Cuz i don't want it to seem like it's revolving around my OC's, i want it to revolve around Jake :(<br>Well, well, until then, see ya!**

**Delilah OUT!**


	9. Out of the water, into the fire

**Howdy guys! I just started writing my second fanfic :D; Rango; Snakes with Guns...  
>Crappy title, i know... But i can't come up with anything better :(... Please check it out and give me your thoughts about it and if i should continue with it :D!<strong>

*****Chapter Nine*****

Magenta awoke as the sun were rising. First, she tought she were in her bed at Sweet Apple Acres, but then she felt a cold breeze and heard some strangers talk to each other. Then she remembered what happened and with once, she became widely awake. She sat up and looked at the strangers who had given her shelter for the night. They were both unicorns. Their coat were a shimmering yellow and their tails and manes were red with white streaks in it. One of them had a moustache and they both had emerald green eyes. They were probably brothers.  
>"Good morning, miss! How are you feeling?" The younger one asked, the one without the moustache. Magenta shook her head.<br>"I'm feeling fine... Thank you..." She said with a drousy voice.  
>"You are very welcome pretty miss! We were a bit surprised when you showed up last night!... Oh dear, forgive us! My brother and i seem to have forgotten our manners!" The older one said. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! My name is Flam..."<br>"And i am Flim! And if i may ask, what is your name?" The younger one said and offered an apple to Magenta. She politely accepted the small fruit and told them her name.  
>"Magenta huh? Now why do that ring a bell?" Flam said and stroked his moustache.<br>"I don't know..." Magenta said, and feared that the rumor about her blank flank had spread even outside of Ponyville. But then she remembered that she didn't wear her coat and they hade probably already seen her blank flank, and so far they haven't brought it up. "I come from Sweet Apple Acres, in Ponyville. Oh, i need to get back there! There has been an accident, a terrible one, and i need my friends to know that i am okay!" She said and stood up, but the boys strange reaction made her hesitate. When she told the where she came from, they both seemed to get startled and Flim got shifty eyes.  
>"I really need to get back, you don't happen to know the way, do you?" Magenta said and took a bite out of the apple. She flinched and looked at the apple. It tasted familiar... Like one of Sweet Apple Acres apples! She shifted her eyes to look at the unicorns. Flam had gotten something dark in his eyes.<br>"Yes, we know the way..." He said with a cold touch in his voice. Magenta felt her heart rate pick up. "But i don't think we can let you go..."  
>Magenta began to add upp the evidence. And as the seconds passed, she began to realize who these stallions might be. And suddenly she remembered the dream she had last night and could finally give the two tall unicorns in her dream faces. And names. They were Flim and Flam.<p>

"Have you found anything yet?" Twilight Sparkle shouted to Pinkie Pie, who were looking in the ruins of Sweet Apple Acres after any signs of Magenta.

"Yeah! Tons of stuff! But no Mags!" Pinkie replied and held up a broken umbrella.  
>Rainbow Dash kicked a bucket that were lying around.<br>"Buck it all!" She screamed. The blue pegasi were furious with herself because she couldn't find her friend before or now. And now, she were probably dead too...  
>"What about the Everfree forest?" Rarity said and gracefully avoided the bucket as it came flying towards her.<p>

"Yeah! The water went that way, right?" Pinkie Pie said and lifter her head out of a barrel of apples that had been flipped over. She swallowed a mouthful of apples. "Perhaps Zecora knows something!"

And so the mane six, or five since Applejack wouldn't get out of the hospital until tomorrow, ventured out to search for Magenta in the Everfree forest, who conveniently laid next to Sweet Apple Acres.  
>They shouted out for Magenta as they passed through the forest, but didn't get any answer. They kept walking until they came to a cabin in the forest. Everywhere there were urns and flasks spread about and the place was decorated with feathers, dried flowers and masks. Thats were Zecora the zebra lived. <p>

*****  
>Alrighty then! Thats it for this chapter :D! And WHY haven't i got a single review yet? COME ON, can you PLEASE write one D:? It would make me so happy too know that my fic is appreciated... Sniff...<br>Anyway, i'll try to finish next chapter as soon as possible :D! Until then**

**Delilah OUT!**


	10. Something awful!

**Yep, heres a new, fresh chapter from me to you! Enjoy and will ya PLEASE leave a review :C? Please C:? I've worked my behind off on Zecora's rhymes... And i SUCK at rhymes D:...**

*****Chapter Ten *****

"Yes, i have of the tragedy that befall Sweet Apple Acres been told. I just can't understand how somepony can make something this cold!" Zecora said and stomped with her hoof in the ground. Twilight nodded.

"And now, Magenta is missing! The water swept past the Everfree forest, so we're wondering if you seen anything that could lead us to Magenta?" She asked. Zecora sadly shooked her head.  
>"No, i haven't seen any signs of your friend. However, i've seen tracks of other strange ponies, just around the riverbend!" She said and nodded in one direction. " Five hours ago i happened to find, signs of ponies that may have lost their mind. I fear they might be dangerous, so we must make sure to find Magenta back to us!"<p>

"What makes you think they lost their minds, Zecora?" Rainbow Dash asked, sounding a bit nervous. Zecora went back to a shelve and looked for something. She found what she was looking for and came back with a piece of paper.  
>"I was just going to warn Sweet Apple Acres, i found this close to the tracks of campfire makers!" She said and held up the paper for everypony to see.<p>

It was a sketch. One picture was resembling Applejack, and it was crossed over. The other one resembled Sweet Apple Acres and it was also crossed over. The last picture was of Big Mac, and it was circled.

"Oh dear lord! What are they going to do to Big Macintosh?" Rarity exclaimed. Zecora flipped the page and everywhere on the backside somepony had written: "kill kill kill kill kill kill..."

Magenta turned around and fled.  
>"Oh no you DONT!" Flam shouted behind her and ran after her. She panicked when she heard him coming closer and closer. She tought of the Applebucking at the farm and got an idea.<p>

Flam were right behind her now and she could hear him breath. Suddenly she kicked with her hooves at him. She couldn't see him so she sort of took a kick in the dark, but she felt her hooves hit him with massive power on the throat. She heard him tumble down on the ground so she took advantage of the moment and speed up and jumped high over logs and bushes. She didn't have any clue were she was going and she hoped she were running the right way.

Flam were laying on his side and gasped for air. That damn blank flank had taken him by surprise and she seemed to have gotten a bulls eye hit. His throat were throbbing and he had a hard time breathing.  
>"G-get.. h-her... Flim! She mustn't... g-get away!" he gasped to Flim, who were right behind him. Flim didn't have any other choice than to follow the mare.<p>

Magenta felt the adrenaline rush even more when she heard the drumming beats of Flim gaining on her. She dared to look back and saw him come running toward her. However, she didn't see were she was going so suddenly her hoof got stuck under a root. She fell head first on the ground and hit her head. She felt the ground spin and black dots danced in front of her eyes as Flim came to a sliding stop in front of her.

"Get up! You have to get away from here!" He hissed to her and tried to push her up on her legs again. She stood on swaying legs.  
>"Wh-wha...?" She slurred and tried to focus on Flims face. Or atleast on one of them...<br>"My brother... he isn't who he used to be! Somethings wrong with him! You have to go and warn everypony!" He said and pointed to southwest. "Just follow that direction for an hour and you'll come to Ponyville! I'll lead Flam away..." Magenta tried to process what he said. But apparently, she hit her head pretty bad. "Listen, Flam is planning on doing something awful! Really awful! You have to warn everypony!" He said and started to sound a bit panicked when he heard his brother call out for him, he sounded like he was getting close.  
>"Wha-what is he going to do?" Magenta stuttered. Flim shook his head and turned to shout at his brother.<p>

"FLAM! SHE'S OVER HERE! SHE TOOK THIS WAY!" He shouted and started to run at the opposite direction of the way Magenta were going. Magenta were still a bit confounded, but she decided to trust Flim and went the direction he pointed.

The sun were standing on high on the sky when the ponies gave up on following the tracks in Everfree forest. They were hungry and tired and sick of Raritys complaining.

"Lets head home... I don't think i can take another step in this jungle..." Twilight Sparkle said. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity agreed, but Rainbow didn't. She didn't want to abandon Magenta, but she had to give in for the others.

They were heading home when suddenly Fluttershy squealed and hid behind Pinkie Pie.  
>"What is it NOW, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, clearly annoyed.<p>

"I-i heard something over there..." Fluttershy whispered and pointed to a nearby shrubbery.

"Yeah right, i bet it's some scary ghost coming to get you!" Rainbow said with an evil chuckle as Fluttershy curled up and started shaking.  
>"Rainbow!" Twilight warned, but then she heard something. "Quiet everypony, i think i hear something!" They were standing still and listened. Soon, they all heard the sound. Something heavy were rustling about and an occasional moan were heard. Suddenly something stumpled out of the bushes. The mares screamed, but then they recognized the pony.<br>"MAGENTA!" They all shouted at the same time. She were practically unrecognizeable. Her white furcoat were brown and grey with filth and dirt and her mane were a big tangled mess. She had leaves and twigs stuck everywhere and she could barely keep her eyes open. Fluttershy screamed when she noticed the small streak of blood that were trickling down her forehead.  
>When Magenta realized that the odd, coloful shapes in front of her were her friends, she tried on a smile. But it ended up a painful and weak snicker. However, she had never been happier too see a familiar pony in her life.<br>"Guys... you have too... they're going too..." She stuttered and then she collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

She awoke later on. First she didn't recognize her surroundings, but then she realized she where in the hospital. She tried to sit up and touched her head. It was bandaged and the rest of her were clean and spotless. They had also washed her mane and managed to get i back to its wavy self.  
>"Thank Celestia! She's awake!"<br>She looked up and noticed her friends coming to her bed. Everypony, inclusive Applejack, who where in a wheelchair.  
>"Heavens to betsy, you're alraight!" Applejack said and patted her arm. "We've been so worried! You've been asleep for three days!"<br>Magenta were shocked. "Three days?" She repeated. Twilight nodded.  
>"When we found you, you had a concussion and were extremely dehydrated! We're glad you're weren't more hurt!" She said. "What happened?"<br>Magenta were going to say something, but she stopped herself. She couldn't remember anything! She only remember somepony telling her to warn everypony.

"I-i don't remember..." Magenta said. "All i know i that something awful will happen! I keep hearing this strangers voice in my head, he keeps repeating: Warn everypony! He'll do something awful!" Pinkie tilted her head.  
>"Who's 'he'?" She asked. Magenta shook her head and shrugged.<br>"Actually Mags..." Applejack started to say and looked down on her hooves. "Something awful already happened... First off, we may have to sell the farm! Second off..." Magenta looked at her. Applejack looked up again and this time she had tears in her eyes.  
>"Somepony tried to murder Big Macintosh!"<strong><strong>

*****  
>Lol, starting to get exciting eh? Good! Muahahahaha :D!<br>I don't think this story will be so long, perhaps around 20 chapters... I was hoping for at least 30, but i'll see what happens ^^  
>Hang in there for the next chapter!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	11. The end of Sweet Apple Acres?

**A HUGE "Thank You :D!" To Starscape593 for writing the first review :D! Its good to know that my story is appreciated :3  
>Anyway, here comes the next chapter, i've been sort of busy with my other fic, but don't worry, i won't quit this fic until its finished :D!<strong>

***** Chapter Eleven *****

Magenta gasped. Somepony tried to murder Big Macintosh? Was this some kind of joke? But when she saw the tears in her friends eyes, she realized it weren't.  
>"Y-you wanna tell me what happened?" Magenta asked carefully and tried to comfort Applejack by placing her hoof on top of her hoof. AJ hesitated, but then she nodded.<br>"We ain't sure. We were all on Sweet Apple Acres when it happened, and we were busy cleaning up the farm, or whats left of it, from debree. Me and Granny Smith can't do much, but we helped them sort out whatever undamaged and useful things from the destroyed debree. Anyhow, one second Big Mac were with us and the next he said he heard somepony argueing from the orchards and went to see who it was and what it was all about. However, time passed and when he didn't return, we sent Applebloom to go search for him. However, she came back. Screaming. She was hysterical and cried and said Big Mac was dead. We followed her to the place she said she found him. And there he was, on the ground..." Applejack bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "He had been hit in the head with a large rock. Multiple times..." She whispered and clenched Magentas hoof. "I swear, when i fin the ponies who did it to him..." She said and her voice became an angry hiss.

Magenta were still in chock and didn't wan't to believe what Applejack said.  
>"How is he now?"<br>"He's here at the hospital. He wakes up now and then, but he can't remember who it was. He says he couldn't see who they were, but they sounded familiar..."  
>"They? So there were more than one?"<p>

"We've asked him that too, but he can't even remember that!" Applejack started to quietly sob. Magenta had never seen Applejack sad before. Applejack were always so strong, so optimistic! But now, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was unable to stop them. The others were also sad. They weren't used to see Applejack like this either.  
>Applejack noticed everypony were looking at her with worried looks in their eyes. AJ sniveled and dried her nose.<br>"Are you okay, AJ?" Rainbow asked her friend. Applejack nodded.

"Yeah i'm fine... I'm just so... frustrated! Everythin' goes straight to buck and i can't do nothin'! If i can get mah hooves on the ones behind this...!" She shook her head. "Who am i kiddin'? We have to sell the farm now... All these hospital bills have ruined us, not to mention that we need to rebuild the farm!"  
>"No! Don't be like that, AJ! We'll figure out how to make it!" Twilight said and patted Applejack on her back. The other ponies nodded in agreement.<br>"Yeah! You've always said that Sweet Apple Acres can handle anything!" Rainbow boasted.  
>"And no matter what, you know that we'll ALWAYS be there for you!" Rarity said comforting.<p>

The others agreed. Applejack smiled at her friends.  
>"Aw schoo, thank you guys" She said. "You're right Rainbow! I've said that, and y'all know that i'm always telling the truth! Sweet Apple Acres have always been able to survive all kinds of disasters! Why would this be any different?" Everypony cheered up by Applejacks change of attitude. They all agreed on helping out on the farm while Applejack and Big Macintosh were injured. Even Rarity, who had alot to do in her boutique already as it is, and hated to get her hooves dirty. They were going to sell everything they had harvested so far and everypony they knew were going to contribute with something like tents, tools and blankets etc.<br>Magenta hoped that they somehow would save Sweet Apple Acres, but then she and Applejack got a couple of seconds of eyecontact and Magenta saw the doubt in her eyes. She knew how bad everything really was. But, why didn't she tell them?

Suddenly Magentas stomach rumbled.  
>"Sounds like somponys hungry?" Rainbow Dash said and chuckled.<br>"Why don't we all go and eat? We all need to get our spirits lifted!" Twilight suggested. Everypony agreed.

"And everythings on me!" Pinkie Pie said and bounced happily.  
>Magenta smiled. She hadn't eaten anything for days, so some food would be perfect. She was starving!<p>

*******

**So there, i know its rather short and boring, but hey! At least it's out xD... I was thinking i should get some order around here. So perhaps, one MLP chapter every tuesday, and one Rango chapter every thursday perhaps?.. Okay, i might not be able to follow the deadlines to 100% but i'll try ;D! **

**See ya around next tuesday! Or thursday if you read Rango too!**

**Delilah OUT!**


	12. The Boss

**Aloha chaps! Sorry this chapter is late, but i hope it will be more entertaining than the previous :D!  
>Ya know the drill: read and review ;D!<strong>

*******

After finishing three plates with hay fries, Magenta started to remember small pieces from her time in the woods. She could remember the two stallions she met, but she couldn't remember how they looked like nor their names. After telling them all she knew, she felt drowsy. She needed to sleep, badly!  
>"We could return to the farm. Some rooms in house are still intact, and we use the dining hall to sleep in" Applejack suggested, Magenta tought it was an excellent idea.<p>

However, nothing could prepare Magenta for the chock she got when they arrived to Sweet Apple Acres.

The barn were practically destroyed, but luckily the chicken-coop, a pen and the house had managed to survive without any major damages. Except the house had a huge hole in the roof.

Magenta gasped. It looked just like in her dream.

"It aint a pretty sight..." Applejack said and sighed. She rolled away in the wheelchair and stroked a pillar that used to be the front gate. "My siblings and i grew up on this here farm..." She said quietly to herself.

"A-Applejack... I'm really sorry for what happened... If i only could remember those ponies i met in the woods... I swear this is all their doing!" Magenta said. She was angry, angry at those ponies who ruined their farm, and angry at herself for not remembering.  
>"Naw don't you push yourself! It aint your fault!" Applejack said and turned to Magenta, smiling sadly. "Now, we oughta get you some rest, we're gunna start rebuildin' tomorrow and then i want you to feel rest out, since Big Mac won't be here to help us, we will need all the hooves we can get!"<br>Magenta gave her a faint smile in return.

She couldn't help but feel sick when she thought of what had happened to Big Mac. She had never heard of anypony hurting another pony, especially not physically, in Equestria.

"I STILL can't believe you let that filly slip away!" Flam growled and rubbed his throat. He was still sore there. "Lucky for us, she seems to have forgotten about us... Same thing with Big Macintosh!" Flam turned to Flim. Flim looked up at his brother.

He was really scared now. If there had been an ounce left of the old Flam before, it was certainly gone now.

"You hit like a filly, you know that?" Flam continued to harass his little brother. "If that little... Blankflank, hadn't kicked me so badly, I could have been there instead of you! Atleast then we'd get the job DONE!" Flim looked down again.

Tonight was also the night theyd meet their "boss". They, especially Flam, were really worked up. Too bad it didn't seem like the Apples were going to give up their farm yet! Flam had some new plans, but their boss had grown tired of waiting. So he was going to arrive any second now.

Speaking of the devil; suddenly a silhuette of another pony came through the night. He moved so quietly that the brothers didn't notice him until he was practically by the campfire.

"Why good evening there, chaps!" His familiar smooth, yet chilly, voice made Flim shiver. He had a new face this time too.

Light blonde, long mane and tail, dark brown eyes and light blue furcoat. However, the hourglass on his flank were still the same.

"Ah hello there buddy!" Flam greeted. "You look good in that new look!" He tried on a compliment. Their boss smiled, but it didn't reach those dark eyes.

"Glad you like it, i had an accident with an old friend. I kinda like it too, but the mane gets in the way!" He said and brushed off some mane that got into his eyes. "So, from what i've understood, things haven't gone well for you, no?"

"Actually, i think it's been worse for the Apples! You should see the farm! We're sorry, but we had to ruin it! Hopefully, they won't be able to rebuild the mess, and should put that big pile of junk on the market any day!" Flam answered. "Once again, i'm sorry for ruining the farm, but Flim didn't come up with any ideas so i had to improvise, and one thing lead to another then "SPLASH", we dropped hundreds of gallons of water onto the farm!" Their boss' smile grew wider.

"Don't be sorry, its not the farm i'm after" He said, and before anyone of the brothers could ask him what it really was he was after, he spoke again; "And tomorrow, we'll go to the farm, and convince them to sell it. If not? Well, that would be unfortunate..." He and Flam smirked, but Flim nervously looked around and recoiled slightly.

He wanted to warn the Apple family and their friends, but how?

****

**Dadaduum! Well, i guess most of you already figured out who their boss is ^^, if not? Mwahaha, i won't tell ya x3!  
>Anyway, see ya next tuesday!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	13. Unfamiliarities

**Here comes the next chapter :D, thanks for the reviews :D!  
>Enjoy ~<br>**

*******

Next morning, the whole Apple family went out to sell what was left of the harvest that survived the water. Magenta couldn't find her coat, so she was too terrified to go to Ponyville, but Applejack managed to convince her to come with them anyway.

When they entered Ponyville, Magenta walked with her head down and avoided eyecontact. But the ponies didn't seem to remember what happened on the party. So everypony they met only told them how sorry they were for the ranch, and some ponys even bought some of their crops, mostly out of pity. Which AJ didn't like, but she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly, Magenta noticed a familiar pony in the background.

"The Doctor!" She said to herself and ran after him.

He was walking casually along the street, humming something to himself and looked around.

"Excuse me, Doctor!" Magenta shouted. First, the Doctor didn't seem to hear her, but after she repeated herself, he looked back and saw her. He paused his walking.

"Listen, Doctor! I need you to tell me exactly what you've found out about the farm! I think i met the culprits, but i can't seem to remember them..." Magenta said as soon as she caught up to him.

"Pardon me miss, but do i now you? And how come you know my name?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

Magentas mouth gaped open and she stared at him. Was he for real? Had he really forgotten about her? Or was he just messing around?

"Errm, it's Magenta? Do you remember me? You told me your name, y'know!" Magenta answered and raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" Doctor said and thought about it for a minute. "Funny, we mustn't have met yet, then..." He mumbled to himself.

"What? Not met yet? I met you last week!" Magenta said, a bit higher than intended. "You were sneaking around our farm, looking for something and buzzing around with that weird doohickey of yours!"

The Doctor looked perplexed.

"I'm sorry, i don't know what you're talking about" He said and smiled cautiously. "But i've got some more important business going on, so if you'll excuse me..." He said and hurried away.

Magentas eye twitched. More important business?

"Excuse me? More important business?" She growled and followed the Doctor. "The Apple familys farm is on the edge of ruin, somepony has been trying to sabotage everything the Apples have worked their hooves off to achieve and even tried to murder a family member, and you got the audacity to claim there is something more important than trying to save our farm?"

The Doctor started trotting, trying to ignore the more and more furious Magenta.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU, 'DOCTOR'!" She shouted and tried to catch up to him. The Doctor began to run faster, and so did Magenta.

Eventually, the Doctor turned into an alley, where Magenta knew there were a dead end. She turned after him into the alley.

"Ah-HA!" She said triumphantly, but the Doctor were nowhere to be seen.

Instead, there were a strange, blue box in the middle of the alley. She slowly walked towards the box.

"Are you hiding in there, Doctor?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound. Just like the one she heard on the farm! Just before the Doctor disappeared.

She looked around for the source of the mysterious sound, and discovered that it came from the blue box!  
>"W-WAIT!" She shouted when she saw the box slowly disappear with a pulsating light. She ran up to it and tried to grab hold of it, but it was already gone. The only thing her hooves grasped were the air.<p>

She were sitting on the pavement, her jaw almost down on the ground. She must have been hallucinating! Yeah, that was probably it! The last days have been so stressful that it's starting to get to her!

She stood up and decided to go look for the Doctor again, before returning to the others.

The Apples and Magenta headed home when the dark began to fall. Magenta was the only one who could pull the wagon home again. To the market, Rarity had managed to persuade a young, strong stallion to pull it for them. But now, the stallion were nowhere to find so Magenta had to settle with having to pull the wagon.

Luckily it were lighter now, when they had sold practically everything they had brought with them. But it still weren't easy to pull it. Applebloom had to help her by pushing it from behind when they were climbing a hill or got stuck in mud.

When they finally came back to the ruins of Sweet Apple Acres, Magenta were exhausted. Her legs were shaking, she breathed heavily and not to mention the headache from hell...

"Thanks alot, Mags. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't 'round!" Applejack said and gave Magenta a hug. However it turned out sort of awkward, since the wheelchair got in the way.

"No... problems... AJ..." Magenta panted and gave AJ a faint smile.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice echoed through the farm: "FINALLY you're home! We've been waiting for ever!"

Magenta thought the voice sounded eeringly familiar, but she couldn't place her hoof on who it belonged to. Though Applejack looked like she recognized the voice. She looked like she had bitten into a sour apple.

"You two?" She exclaimed as two tall unicorns emerged from the shadows. "I thought we made it clear for you that you ain't welcome 'round these parts anymore!"

"Is this really how you treat guests?" Flam said and stepped out into the faint moonlight. He was shortly followed by Flim.

"Or more importantly, speculants on your... farm?"

*******

**Hmm, this story might be ALOT shorter than what i intended in the first place o.O... Too bad, it was fun to write... As you might notice, the story is about to get wrapped up, and i don't think there will be more than 5 chapters left :/... Oh well, we'll see ^^  
>Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review :D!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	14. The offer

**Eeyup, here comes the next chapter of Sweet Apple Mystery :D! R & R ~  
>Thanks for your reviews Starscape593 :D!<strong>

*******

Magenta froze. She knew these ponies... But from where? WHERE HAD SHE SEEN THEM BEFORE? She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she just remember?

"First of all, our farm is NOT for sale, an' second of all; if it were, we would sell it to anypony except for YOU!" Applejack growled. "Now, GET AWAY FROM OUR FARM!"

"Or what? You'll send Big Macintosh on us?" Flim snickered. "Didn't he have a little..." He poked at his head. "...accident?"

Applejack turned red in her face. If she could walk, she would have thrown herself over them both and wipe that grin off their faces, forever!

"But, how do you know about that?" Magenta exclaimed. Both of the unicorns flinched when they noticed her. They suddenly looked really nervous and gave each other cautious looks. But then one of them relaxed and put on that wide smile again. The younger one still looked a bit nervous though.

"Oh you know, news travel fast!" Flam laughed. "Well, if you ponies won't sell to us, then maybe our friend here might be able to convince you to think otherwise?" he said and both him and his brother stepped aside for a third unicorn. He was a bit shorter, with long light blonde mane and light blue fur. His dark eyes flashed as he studied the Apple ponies.

Magenta saw his cutiemark. It was an hourglass, just like the Doctors. Were they related? Did that mean, that the Doctor also were one of the bad guys?

"Yes, as my friends Flim and Flam here just were pointing out..." The third unicorn said. He said somehing more, but Magenta didn't listen. His voice... His face... Flim and Flam...

Everything came back to her... Her horrible dream... And she were flushed up somewhere in the Everfree forest where she ran into Flim and Flam. She soon figured them out and they started chasing her down. She managed to damage Flam, but Flim... Flim saved her...

She locked eyes with Flim and the stallion took a frightened step back. He knew that she remembered now.

"Applejack!" Magenta said and turned to AJ. "These are the ones who have been sabotaging Sweet Apple Acres! I remember now, i met Flim and Flam in the Everfree forest, and i managed to escape from them. But i hit my head on a rock, i think thats why i forgot!"

Flim got shifty eyes again and Flam clenched his teeth together. Straining himself to not attack the mare. The third unicorn however, he stayed calm and didn't move a muscle.

"Really? Have you got any proof?" He said and grinned.

Magenta opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. He were right, she didn't have any proof...

Her lack of answer made the unicorns grin grow even wider and meaner.

"You can't just accuse ponies to the left, right and centre without proper evidence!" The third unicorns sighed and shook his head, still maintaining eyecontact with Magenta.

Applejack cranked her teeth. She didn't need prof, she knew what Magenta said was true.  
>"I said, go away from our farm!" Applejack repeated herself, this time slower.<p>

"Oh, you want us to leave, before you even heard our propecision?" the nameless unicorn said, acting shocked.

"That's raight! We ain't sellin', ya hear!" Applebloom exclaimed and managed to get away from Granny Smith, who tried to hold the filly back. "This is OUR farm! An' if you cowards hadn't hurt Big Macintosh, then he would kick your sorry flanks back from where you came!" She added and stood between Applejack and Magenta.

"Yeah, but your Big Macintosh aren't here, am i right?" the unicorn snickered. He looked at Applejack. "Hear us out; if you sell us the farm, you'll get enough money to start up a new farm somewhere else, ten times the size of Sweet Apple Acres!"

"An' if we still refuse?" Applejack snorted.

"That would certainly complicate things... Especially for you" the unicorn said and maintained his evil grin. "How else are you going to pay all those hospital bills? Or for the rebuidling of your farm?"

"We'll manage somehow. We always had!" Applejack said without wasting any breath.

"You Apples are really starting to get on my nerves!" Flam gnarled and took a step forward, but was stopped by their boss.

"Now now, Flam. We will solve this without any means of violence...!" He said and patted Flam on the head, like he was some sort of young colt who got just did something wrong by accident.

"Allright then, Applejack. I know our sudden appearance here might be the reason of your inability to cooperate with us, so we will give you some time to consider our offer." The unicorn said and turned around, nodding to Flim and Flam to follow him. "Oh and i better repeat myself so you don't forget; if you accept, you won't only be able to pay some juicy bills, you will also be able to build a new farm, much larger than this pile of garbage!" With those words, he vanished into the shadows. Flam were soon to follow, but Flim hesitated, looked back at the Apple family with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry..." He whispered before following his brother and boss.

Shortly after, they could hear the rythmic and monotone "ka-chunk ka-chunk ka-chunk" of the trios transportation device.

"Applejack... We won't sell our farm to those stinkbags, will we?" Applebloom asked beggingly, after the noise had gone away into the dark.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Applebloom... I don't know..."

*******

**Yep, thats it for today folks :D! See ya next week ^^! Don't forget to leave a review! The only one who do it so far is Starscape593, so now i'd like to see if somepony else reads this too :D! Come on, don't be shy ;)**

**Delilah OUT!**


	15. Sleepless

**Next chapter... Ain't got much to say ^^...  
>R &amp; R ~<strong>

*******

That night none of the Apples, nor Magenta, could get any sleep.

Mags tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about Flim, Flam and that third unicorn. And the more she thought about them, the more scared of them did she get.

Her thought began to stray over to Flim. He was different from the other two. She felt that he might not be as bad as the other two. He just got into the wrong company, and now he was to afraid to pull away from them. But weren't Flim and Flam brothers? Maybe that's why he couldn't leave? He felt that family was more important? Or had his brother threatened him to stay?

Her thoughts began to confuse her and get tangled up with each other, so she decided to get out of bed. Maybe she could find anything to do, so she could start thinking about something else.

However, as she walked out of the tent she was sleeping in, she noticed the silhuette of a pony sitting in a wheelchair.

Applejack didn't seem to get any sleep either. Magenta walked closer to Applejack, but as she got closer he heard that her friend was crying. Magenta paused, before carefully continuing towards AJ.

"AJ..." Magenta said quietly. Applejack heard her and hurried to wipe her tears away.

"Good ev'nin' Mags! Couldn't sleep, huh?" She said with an unsteady voice. Magenta shook her head. AJ didn't answer for a while.

Finally she said; "I was thinkin' maybe we should go visit Big Mac tomorrow... Se how he feels and..." She paused. "And tell him that we might sell the farm..." She continued, much slower.

Magenta gasped in surprise.

"B-but AJ! We can't sell the farm to those ponies? They were the ones who caused this! This is all their fault! If we would let them have Sweet Apple Acres, then they would be victorious! They would win, and we would all lose everything!" Magenta tried to say as calm as she could, careful not to wake up Granny Smith or Applebloom. AJ shrugged.  
>"I know! But we need money, Mags... And if they really were going to give us that much money, then we probably won't have any choice but to sell..." AJ said. She sounded like she was close to burst out in tears any second. "But hey, look at the bright side! We would also be able to start someplace new!" She said with a sad laugh.<p>

"But... There must be something we could do?" Magenta asked carefully, but the orange pony just shook her head. Magenta opened her mouth to say something more, but she didn't know what to say so she closed it again.

"Thank you for everything, Mags... You are a great friend!" Applejack said and smiled at Magenta. Magenta smiled back at Applejack.

"You too, thanks for taking me in!" Magenta replied. "I owe you guys a lot!"

Applejack laughed softly. "Maybe we should try to go back to sleep. We've got alot of things to do tomorrow ya know!"

And with that said, they both went back to their tents and tried to get some shuteye. It took a while for Magenta, but she eventually fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

The first thing they did next morning was to visit Big Macintosh in the hospital.

According to the nurses, he had been awake for a coupe of hours now. The big stallion, not used to stay in bed, was restless and had become a tad hostile because of the boredness. But when he saw his family, he immediately cheered up.

"Big Macintosh! You're awake!"Applebloom cheered and rushed forward to give her big brother a big hug. Big Macintosh hugged her back.

"Aren't ya s'posed to be in school?" He asked and ruffled Appleblooms mane. Applebloom shook her head.

"It's saturday! Don't you remember?" She answered and tilted her head. Big Mac blinked surprisingly, drifted away as he was thinking and tried to remember something, and eventually he chuckled.

"Oh yeah! That must've slipped mah mind! Thanks for remembering me, the days here are all so..." He paused and shook his head. "...monotone!"

Granny Smith and Magenta walked up to him. Magenta was pushing Applejack in the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling today, Big Mac?" Magenta asked. Gotcha! She thought, since he wouldn't be able to answer 'Eeyup!' or 'Nnope!' on this one.

"Much better! And i really have to get out of here!" He looked around for any nearby nurses who could hear him and leaned to closer. He whispered with a high pitched voice through tightly clenched teeth; "I'm slowly losing my mind, ya hear! If these devilmares won't lemme out soon, the next thing you know i'll be singin' the Yankee Doodle in a corner!"

His voice sounded so different that Applebloom, Applejack and Magenta couldn't help but giggle.

On the inside, Magenta was bursting with laughter.

Suddenly, Applejack got serious and asked Granny Smith take Applebloom with her out. Applebloom protested, ofcourse. But she finally agreed when she got promised ice cream.

As soon as Granny and Applebloom left, AJ turned to Big Mac and told him everything that happened and that they also now knew who it was who had been sabotaging Sweet Apple Acres and hurt AJ and him.

When he recognized the names Flim and Flam, he let out a quiet, growling sound and pinned his ears agains his neck. Applejack had told Magenta about the Apple familys encounter with the "FlimFlam brothers", so she totally understood Big Macs reaction. And when AJ told Big Mac that they might have to sell their beloved farm to those ponies, he got furious. His eyes grew darker and he shouted something inappropriate as he punched a huge hole in a nearby table.

Magenta took a couple of steps back, frightened. Big Macintosh just lashed out in anger? Big Mac, who was the epitome of tolerance and self control?

Applejack also flinched. Clearly surprised by her brothers outrage, but she didn't move.

Big Mac just realised what he did and hunkered down. "Sorry..." he mumbled.  
>Some nurses had just heard the ruckus and hurried into the room and saw the table.<p>

Both Magenta and Applejack managed to convince the nurses that everything was okay and what happened to the table was an accident. When the nurses left again, clearly upset over their ruined table, Applejack said;

"I'm sorry Big Macintosh, but i'm afraid we have to sell, and so far the FlimFlam brothers and their freaky boss have been the only bidders! And it aint some shamebid either!"

Big Mac didn't answer, just kept looking down on the ground and clenched the sheets to control his frustration. He finally answered:

"Fine... But i want to be there too! If those good for nothin' cheapskates tries somethin' out!"

**Yep, that's it for this weeks chapter ^^, and don't worry Starscape, your questions will soon get an answer ;)...  
>Anyway, see ya next week ^^!<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	16. Back in Ponyville

**Thanks for your review :D, didn't notice it until now, sorry xD... And i make the chapters short on purpose, since i know some people (including myself ^^"...) sometimes get tired off long chapters ^^... But i think these last chapters will be longer, because alot of things will happen in every chapter xD  
>And yeah, i guessed that Big Mac probably got pretty scary when he gets mad xD. Considering that he's such a heavy pony and probably stronger than he realizes sometimes, so i decided that he should accidentally trash a table xD. And i think his usually timid nature makes him even more scary when he snaps xD<strong>

*******

With a lot of convincing, begging and nagging, they finally managed to persuade the nurses into letting Big Macintosh out. At least for this day. They were still a bit worried about his head, so they send him out with a can of painkillers and they told the Apples that if something happened, like if he lost consciousness, he got nauseous or if his vision got blurry etc, they were to bring Big Mac back right as fast as they could.  
>Even though they now had two Apple family members in wheelchairs, they all seemed to get a bit securer now when Big Mac was back with them.<p>

Sure, he looked weaker while in a wheelchair, but there were still something strong and respectful about him. Crippled or not, Big Macintosh could surely be a really dangerous opponent if he wanted to.

Big Macintosh, Applejack and Granny Smith wanted to stay on the farm until the night, but Applebloom wanted to be anyplace else but there. And with the FlimFlam brothers and their freaky boss around, nopony dared to let Applebloom go by herself so Magenta offered to go with her.

Magenta and Applebloom walked around the appletree orchard aimlessly, they didn't know what else to do. Eventually Applebloom said:

"I don't want to sell Sweet Apple Acres..."

Magenta jumped a bit, surprised over that the silence got broken. She shook her head.

"I don't think any of us want to..." She said silently. Applebloom stopped.

"It... It just ain't fair! They should be punished for what they've done!" She stomped with her little hoof in the ground. "Thanks to them, Sweet Apple Acres is ruined! Everythin' that we Apples have worked so hard for is gone, and the culprits will get rewarded! They will get exactly what they wanted all along!" Silver glistening tears started to roll down her little, yellow cheeks. "And we can't do anything about it!"

Magenta felt her heart get squeezed by a set of ice cold claws as the little filly started to cry. Magenta bent forward and buffed Applebloom on the forehead.

"There, there! Don't cry Applebloom, everything is going to be alright! You know what my grandma Jackalope used to say?" Magenta said and tried to comfort the filly. Applebloom shook her little head and looked at Magenta with her big, tear filled eyes. "She always said; After rain, comes the rainbow! And that means that no matter how bad everything seem at one point, things will always work out just fine in the end!" Magenta smiled to her, and she gave Magenta a faint smile in return. But then she lowered her head again.

"But we'll lose Sweet Apple Acres, our home! Where will we go then?" She snivelled.

"If those unicorns spoke the truth, then we will have enough money to build a new farm, perhaps even better than Sweet Apple Acres?"

"No place is better than Sweet Apple Acres... I don't care if we will be able to build a whole city, it still won't be the same as our farm..."

Magenta opened her mouth to answer, but she could find any good answer so she shut it again. Applebloom were right. Magenta hadn't lived on the farm for long, but she had already gotten quite attached to the place. But she couldn't possibly imagine how the Apples felt, since they had grown up on this farm!

Suddenly she heard two familiar voices shout to her and Applebloom from afar. Both the filly and the mare turned around to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo come running towards them. Applebloom quickly dried her tears and ran to meet her friends. Magenta came trotting after her.

The three fillies chatted away for a while until Applebloom told them about the situation over at Sweet Apple Acres.

They got silent for a while, both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked sad.

"What do you three say about ice cream over at Sugarcube Corner? It's on me!" Magenta said to live up the moody feelings among the fillies. It worked.

The three little fillies started cheering and talked about different ice cream tastes on the way to Ponyville. They discussed back and forth about which ice cream was the best, and worst. Finally, all four of them all agreed that pistachio ice cream was the best and licorice tasted like... "dung".

As they walked through Ponyville to Sugarcube Corner, Magenta found herself looking for the Doctor. But no matter how hard she searched, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"What're you lookin' for Magenta?" Applebloom asked when she noticed that Magenta were looking around.

"A pony... I'm not sure if he's friend or enemy or something in between..." She said and turned to Applebloom. "You don't happen to know anypony with the name 'the Doctor', right?"

"Nu-uh" Applebloom said and shook her head. Magenta didn't respond, just nodded slowly. But she kept looking around, just in case.

Over at the Sugarcube Corner, mr and mrs Cake had heard about what were going to happen to Sweet Apple Acres and gave the four of them each a free cup with pistachio ice cream.

"Thanks alot" Magenta thanked the kind couple.

"I know it's not much, but it's the least we can do for you!" Mrs Cake said and shook her big turqoise head. "Poor things..." She said to her husband as they walked trough the swing doors into the kitchen, at the same time Pinkie Pie exited and bounced over to the Cutiemark Crusaders.

"Hi girls!" She said with her happy, high pitched voice.

"Hello Pinkie!" All four said in unison. Magenta felt a bit happier with Pinkie around. Somehow, this crazy, pink fuzzball of energy seemed to cheer people up by just standing next to them. Pinkie says it is her specialty, along with something called the "Pinkie-sense".

"Are you up to something special today?" She asked and eyed Magentas ice cream with hungry eyes. "Is that pistachio ice cream? I love pistachio ice cream! Even though i once confused it with wasabi! Crazy huh? Can i have a bite?"

"Sure" Magenta said, a bit sceptically and pushed the cup over to Pinkie, who engulfed the whole ice cream in one single bite. She shivered and squeeled for a while.

"Iiih! Brain freeze! That's what i don't like about ice cream and milkshakes! And that's also how i noticed it wasn't pistachio ice cream in the bowl, but wasabi! You don't get brain freeze by wasabi you know!" She said and shook her head. "Are you up to something special today?" she then repeated herself.

"Nah" Applebloom said and stirred her ice cream. "We're just going to sell our farm..."  
>Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and frowned.<br>"Oh yeah..." She said and looked down on the floor.

The five ponies were quiet for awhile, until Magenta broke the silence by standing up and prepared to walk out through the door.

"Pinkie, will you do me a favor?" She asked. Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded violently. "Great, could you make sure the fillies gets home safely? I need to talk to Twilight Sparkle"

"Sure thing! You can count on me!" Pinkie said and nodded like a bobblehead. Magenta nodded to her and went out to search for Twilight.

But she didn't get far until a pegasi crashed into her side and made them both fall to the ground. Magenta got up and were just about to ask if the pegasi was okay when she noticed it was Derpy Hooves. Magenta smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Derpy, Derpy, Derpy..." She chuckled. Derpy sat up with a smile, which made her googly complexion look even goofier.

"Me me me!" She giggled and tried to focus her eyes on Magenta, but without success. Magenta wondered to herself if maybe Derpy had double vision, maybe that was why she crashed into everything.

"Uh, oh yeah! I've got a, uh, message for you, Magentah!" She said and tilted her head, making the eyes roll even more.

Magenta had a hard time keeping her from giggling. Derpy was sort of adorable.

"Yeah! Uh, what was it now again?..." The gray pegasi said and wondered for awhile. "Oh yeah! Everythings going to be okay!" She cheered up when she remembered her message.

Magenta frowned. "Huh?"

"Yeah!" Derpy nodded frantically. "I met the Doctor, and he told me to tell you that everything will be okay as long as Applejack don't sign the paper!"

Magenta froze. How did Derpy know the Doctor? And how come he went to Derpy to tell her this?

"You know the Doctor?" Magenta asked chocked. Derpy smiled widely and nodded even more. "How?" Magenta wanted to know.

"Oh, he's my best friend! We used to travel together!" Derpy answered and started flapping her wings.

"Where does he travel?" Magenta continued to ask.

"Anytime, anyplace!" Derpy cheered. "Toodeeloo!" She said and took off up into the air.

"What? No! Wait! Derpy!" Magenta shouted out to the whimsy pegasi, but she had already taken off and started a wobbly and erratic journey towards Cloudsdale.

Magenta sighed. Great, the only pony who knew the Doctor except herself was Derpy Hooves. And she had the attention span of a goldfish!

*******

**Don't forget to leave a review :D!  
>Wow, i can't wait to finish this story :D! It's going to be AWESOME *w*! I hope ^^...<strong>

**Delilah OUT!**


	17. Don't sign the paper!

**Well, here comes the next chapter ^^... Sorry to tell you guys that the next chapter will be delayed as I will go camping for a week with Adelie...**

After her meeting with Derpy, Magenta turned around to go and look for Twilight Sparkle. She later found the purple unicorn in her library, reading from a book about Equestrias past.

"Hello Twili! Am I interrupting something?" Magenta asked and walked up to her friend.

"Magenta!" Twilight exclaimed happily and slammed the book shut with her unicorn magic. "Is it true that Applejack is going to sell the farm?" The purple unicorn asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, most likely" Magenta answered slowly and looked down on the floor.

"Oh my... I guess there isn't much we could do about, is it?" Twilight asked. Magenta shook her head and Twilight let out a sigh. "I thought so... But if there is anything any of you want my help with, then I'll be glad to be there for you" Twilight said and tried on a comforting smile.

"Thanks Twili..." Magenta said and looked up. "Actually, there is one thing I actually were going to ask you about"

"What is it?"

"I want to know if you've ever heard about a group of ponies with hourglasses as cutiemarks?" Magenta nodded to the bookshelves. "Or if you think there might be a book on them or something?"

Twilight frowned as she thought. "As a matter of fact, I've read about that. Or maybe not read, I just quick-read through the text. And I think the book should be here somewhere..." Twilight turned to her vast collection of books. "If I only could remember where... SPIKE?" Twilight called out for her assistant. They heard a loud thud from upstairs and soon, the sleepy, purple baby dragon were slowly making his way down the stairs.

"What is it now?" Spike yawned. Magenta frowned. Had he been sleeping until now?

"Spike, where did you put the book on 'Ancient and Mysterious Ponies of Equestria'?" Twilight asked.

Magenta frowned again. "There is such a book?" She couldn't help but ask.

Twilight nodded before she turned to face Spike again. "Listen, you were up all night and helped me sorting the books. Do you remember if you picked that book up? Perhaps by accident?"

Spike shook his little head. "I'm sorry Twilight, but it was too late for me to focus on anything else than getting done and go to bed"  
>Twilight sighed. "Alright, it seems like we'll just have to start searching for it then..."<p>

And they did search for it. For several hours they turned upside down almost every shelf in the library to find the book, but to no use. They couldn't find it anywhere. When the sun was setting, they felt that they had to give up. Plus Magenta had to go back to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight volunteered to come with her to the farm. She wanted to be there for her friends now when they probably were about to make the most difficult choice in their life.

However, they were a bit surprised to see the rest of the gang over at Sweet Apple Acres too. Apparently, they felt the same thing.

And thus began the long, long wait for the FlimFlam brothers to return with their boss.  
>"I think you should fight these clowns! Y'know! Show 'em that there's some things they just can't have!" Rainbow Dash tried to pep talk Applejack and did some boxing in the air. "Kick some flank!"<p>

"I agree with Rainbow, for once" Big Mac mumbled and leaned his head closer to his sister and whispered: "Are you sure about this? Selling Sweet Apple Acres an' all?" He sounded worried.  
>"I'm sorry Big Mac, but we need the money more than a ruined farm..." Applejack answered and patted her brother on the shoulder. "But don't worry, brother! We could always build a new farm!" She tried to cheer him up, but she only got a halfhearted smile in return before he turned away from her.<p>

"It still won't be like home... At least not to me..." She could hear him say with dampened voice.

Applejack sighed. Her brother was right. Nothing would ever be able to replace their beloved Sweet Apple Acres.

She was abruptly awoken from her thoughts by the ridiculous sound of the even more ridiculous transportation device. The FlimFlam brothers were on their way.

"Twili! Can't Princess Celestia do something?" Applebloom turned to Twilight Sparkle and asked. Twilight shook her head. "Why not?"  
>Twilight was just about to answer when the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 arrived with it's three passengers. First the light blue unicorn jumped down, shortly followed by Flim and Flam.<br>"So, you've made up your minds yet?" He asked and even though he was speaking to Applejack, he looked directly at Magenta. Magenta backed a couple of steps and felt her stomach tie up in a knot.

Applejack sighed sadly and nodded. "Fine, I guess we have to sell you the farm..." She answered. "But we need to know that you've got the money first!" She warned. The blue unicorn nodded to Flim and Flam, who together carried out a huge case. Flam opened the case in front of the herd of ponies and revealed an incredible amount of money. They all drew a quick breath in astonishment, except for Rarity who fainted.

"So? You ready to sign the deal?" The boss said and signed for Flam to shut the case and hand it to one of the ponies. Applejack nodded.

_As long as Applejack doesn't sign the paper..._ Derpy's words echoed through Magenta's head. She looked like in trans as the unicorn pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil seemingly from out of nowhere and kept it floating in front of Applejack. She took the pencil.  
><em>Don't sign the paper! Don't sign the paper!<em> The words was like a echoing cacophony in Magenta's head and she started mumbling the words to herself. She started mumbling louder and louder, almost chanting it out. Eventually she said it loud enough for Applejack to hear.

"Mags, I'ave to... I'm sorry, but I'ave to" Applejack said and faced the paper again and made herself ready to write down her signature, to confirm that the farm Sweet Apple Acres not longer would belong to the Apple family, but to the buyer.

"NO! Don't sign it, AJ!" Magenta took a couple of steps towards Applejack and the blue unicorn.

"Mags..." Applejack started to say, but were interrupted by the boss.

"Don't worry! The worst that could happen would be if the pencil broke! Relax and shut up, mare!" He hissed to Mags and locked eyes with Applejack. "Just sign it already!" He snarled.

Applejack snorted and started to write an "A", but she didn't get any further as Magenta slapped both the paper and the pencil away.

"Magenta!" Applejack exclaimed angrily. "Whadd'ya think yer..." She got cut off when Magenta turned to her and placed a hoof on one of the wheelchairs armrest.

"Listen AJ, I know this might sound crazy. But on that party Pinkie Pie threw for me, not the first one but the second one, I met this weird pony. And he has kept popping up now and then and last time I heard from him he told me that 'Everything's going to be alright as long as Applejack doesn't sign the paper'" Magenta told Applejack.

Applejack frowned in disbelief. "Who?" She asked sceptically.

"Well, I don't know who he is... But he has told me that his name is the Doc..." Magenta didn't have time to finish the sentence before she got tackled to the ground by Flam. She landed heavily on the ground and before she got time to stand up, Flam was over her and pushed her down with one of his hooves against her throat.

"HEY! Leave her alone ya stinking buckhead!" Rainbow Dash snarled and sprang up from the ground with one strong wingbeat.

"Come any closer and I'll crush her head like an apple!" Flam warned and locked eyes with Rainbow. Rainbow growled silently and went back on the ground in front of the others. She stood wide legged, tense and ready to leap into action. The other ponies, inclusive the gentle Fluttershy, had taken a similar stance.

"Well, isn't this cute..." The boss muttered ironically and shouted to Applejack. "SIGN the bucking paper, MARE!"

Applejack snorted, crossed her front legs and shook her head. The boss growled and pointed at Flam and Magenta."Sign it or your friend dies!"

Flam smiled when he heard their boss. He leaned closer to Magenta and whispered in her ear: "Ya know, cutie. My throat still hurts from your little act in the Everfree forest the other day... I've been DYING to pay you back for it!" He smirked as Magenta tried to writhe and squirm her way loose, but Flams hoof seemed to be made of concrete! He just wouldn't allow her to move at all!

Applejack didn't know what to do. Now she really didn't want to sell the farm to these two... But if she didn't, then they would kill Magenta. Applejack moaned as she took the pencil that were floating in front of her again.

One of the boss' eyes twitched as he began to smile when Applejack continued with her signature on the paper. But suddenly a swooshing sound echoed through the farm and the blue unicorn stiffened, his smile frozen and his eyes widely opened.

Magenta recognized the sound and smiled faintly. Doctor!

**And here comes the good Doctor to save the day once again! Right?  
>Anyway, not sure exactly when the next chapter comes, but I'll try to upload it as soon as I come home ^^<strong>

**See ya!**

Delilah OUT!


	18. And then The Doctor arrived

**Thanks for your patience and especially your reviews :D! I didn't have a lot of reviewers, but I'm really thankful to you two who actually took your time to write a review ;)! And thank you Texasbean for joining my little humble group of reviewers :D! Yeah, my grammar stinks right now, but I'm hoping that it will improve ^^ (English isn't my native language y'know :P). And thanks for the fave :D!  
>Oh, and I had a lot of fun on our camping trip :D! Where I actually got bit by a frog -.-... I didn't even know frogs could bite... Wonder if it was a zombie (Zombie-frogs? Holy rollerskating Jesus Batman!)<strong>

**And blame The Master on the inconvenient cliffhanger in the last chapter, right when The Doctor had arrived!**

The still unknown unicorn turned quickly around and growled silently to the big, blue phonebox who suddenly had appeared next to the hole where the well had been once.

"Well, of course!" He mumbled. "You always have to show up in the end, don't you?" He added a bit louder.

In the moment of the confusion, Rainbow Dash had taken the advantage of the situation and rammed Flam in the side. Flam howled out in pain and surprise as he was sent flying a couple of meters before landing sliding on the ground. He looked around, stunned, before focusing on the blue pegasi mare, who protectively stood in front of the now freed Magenta, and he showed his teeth in an angry growl.

Rainbow answered by snorting, scraping her hoof in the ground and lowering her head, like an agitated bull.

"Thanks Rainbow..." Magenta coughed and stood up on shaky legs. Her throat were throbbing, but other than that, she felt fine.

"Don't mention it..." Rainbow answered and kept her eyes locked on Flam.

Flam managed to climb back up on his hooves and as soon as he got his balance back, he charged for the two annoying mares in front of him, with intention to hurt them as much as possible.

"No Flam!" Suddenly Flim appeared running out of nowhere and came to a sliding halt between his mad brother and the mares. Flam didn't have any choice but to stop as well.

"Move out of the way, you idiot!" Flam hissed, but Flim didn't move. "I SAID MOVE!"

Flim shook his head and took a more stable stance. "No Flam, listen to me for once! This isn't you! You wouldn't hurt anyone willingly! Sure, you've always been a really bad apple, we both have! But we've never hurt anyone!" Flim was begging to his older brother, but he didn't seem to listen.

"Are you deaf? MOVE!" Flam repeated himself and lowered his head.

"I am NOT going to move so you better stop telling me to! As I said: this isn't you, Flam! This isn't my brother! That... freak! He has changed you! You weren't like this before we met that guy!" Flim said.

Flam moaned in annoyance. "I have always been like this, twat!"

"No, you haven't! At least not to me! Remember when we got our cutiemarks? Back when we used to work on that apple orchard in Manehattan?"

"Why in all of Equestria are you bringing that up now?"

"Because back then, you weren't all angry and aggressive all the time! And you would never hurt anypony!" Flim raised his voice. "Back then, you were my brother, NOT the monster like you are now!"  
>Flam scoffed. "Just get out of the way, Flim..."<p>

"You were always there to pull me into trouble. But on the other hoof, you were also there to pull me out of it again..." Flim tried to establish eyecontact with his brother. "What did this guy do to you?"

Then Flam snapped. "THATS ENOUGH! GET THE BUCK OUTTA MY WAY OR CRUSH YOU LIKE AN APPLE!" He shouted loud enough for the echo to reach Ponyville. His mustache and mane had gotten all frilly and his pupils got smaller, which gave him a pretty much insane look. Flim swallowed nervously, knowing that his brother would probably keep that promise. But he didn't move.

Without a word, Flam lowered his head and were just about to charge towards his brother and the two mares he was protecting, when the creaking of a door that opened pierced the tense silence. Everypony turned their head to the blue box. One of its doors was wide open and The Doctor stood in the doorway. He wore a green tie that was slightly loose and his mane looked like it hadn't been brushed for ages. His blue eyes met the blue unicorns black.

"I've sort of been expecting you. However you are rather early, you know" the blue unicorn said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you, Master! It mustn't reach the surface, and you know why!" The Doctor said to the unicorn, apparently known as Master?

"Oh, so you're here to stop me? How cliche, the good Doctor always comes to the rescue in the end" The Master said and one of his eyes twitched again. "But you also know about its power! And with that power, we could do anything! Even bring our people back!" His black eyes got a sudden twinkle. "I would give anything to see our world come back to life and its former glory! And with this machine, we could do it!" The Doctor however, didn't seem just as excited.

"At the cost of another world, yes!"

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOIN' ON HERE?" Big Macintosh' loud, angry voice interrupted the Doctor and Master. They both turned to him. "What power? What is buried here? Who are you ponies? What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding calmer but still inpatient.

"Yeah! Ya better tell us now, misters! What's goin' on?" Applejack added and frowned.

Master snickered. "That's right, Doctor. Why don't you tell them? You've always loved spoiling surprises!"

"Nothing, you didn't sign the paper did you?" The Doctor asked Applejack and tried to avoid the question.

"No" Applejack said even more impatiently. "But if there's nothing here, then get the BUCK off our property!"

"No no, you misunderstood! What my dear friend here was trying to say was that it's no use trying to explain it to ponies like you." The Master quickly said and whipped his tail. "No offense, but you ponies probably wouldn't understand!"

"Try us!" Big Mac snorted.

"I've got a better idea! Why don't you finish that dandy signature of your, AJ? Then we'll finally get this bloody mess over with!" The Master said and scratched the corner of his eye when it began to twitch again. "Bloody hell... Not again" He mumbled.

"DON'T do it! That paper is called 'A Devils Deal'! You haven't read the fine print, haven't you?" The Doctor quickly said. While Applejack squinted her eyes to properly read the small text, the Doctor continued to explain what a "Devils Deal" was. Meanwhile, Master didn't move a muscle.

"A Devils Deal is a kind of a contract, but the Devils Deals were written to bind the contractor as a slave to the dealer. Let me explain that further: Whatever the deal is made for, in this case selling a farm for a buckload of money, the seller signs this contract as a sort of receipt. Th seller gets their money, are finally able to rebuild a bigger and better farm somewhere else, when the buyer, aka dealer, says so. Until he is willing to let the seller go, they are bound to do his bidding for up to ten years." He turned to Master with a disgusted look. "I am actually surprised that you have sunk this low, Master. Too lazy to dig up the bloody machine yourself?" Master didn't answer that.

Applejack grew pale as she heard what the Doctor said and what she read. Big Macintosh started grinding his teeth in anger. He got up from the wheelchair on his shaky legs and pointed to Flim, Flam and Master.

"This.. Is the last time... We'll say this..." He said, struggling with both speaking and standing up straight at the same time. "Get the hoof away from our farm NOW!"

"Yeah! Do as they say already!" Pinkie Pie inclined, sick and tired of being in the background and not do anything. "Applejack aren't willing to sell the farm now so make like a tree and leaf!"

"Yes! You are nothing but thieves and ruffians!" Rarity said and angrily shook her head. "This is so... So...!" She was to angry to find the word she was searching for.

"Uncool!" Rainbow Dash decided.

Rarity lifted an eyebrow. "Yes Rainbow, maybe not the exact word I was searching for, but it will do. This is so very uncool!"

"And if you don't leave our friends farm now, then we'll just have to help you!" Twilight Sparkle said and her horn started to glow. Fluttershy didn't say anything, only nodded in agreement with her friends.

Master shook his head when he saw all the ponies he had to go up against. Normally, judging by the number, this was nothing compared with the clashes he has had in the past. But he knew that six of these ponies were wielders of the Elements of Harmony. A rather strong and mighty force he knew he was going to have a hard time to fight off. Even if one of them were disabled.

Not to mention that The Doctor would most likely interfere.

"How troublesome..." He sighed. "I was hoping that these negotiations were going to proceed without any need for violence. It seems like I am mistaken though..." He closed his eyes and went silent.

"You don't have to do it." The Doctor said, taking one step closer.

"It's a pity you still fail to see the big picture here, my friend..." Master said and opened his eyes again. "But I need the Golem of Gallihay, and if it means that I will have fight every single pony in Equestria to get it..." His horn also started to glow, however his were giving of an odd, black glister. He snickered and turned to the other ponies. "Then with the TARDIE as my witness, I'll do it!" He almost shouted out. "I'll bring back the proud Time Ponies, the Gallihayans will rise like the phoenix from it's ashes! And I won't let ANYPONY stand in my way! Not even you, Doctor! HAHAHAHA" He laughed and his eye twitched once again.

**Stay tuned for the next, and final, chapter of Sweet Apple Mystery :D! Sorry this one was a bit late, but I had like, three days to write it xD! Not exactly much time for a busy bee like me...**

**Anyway, you guys better be prepared for the action-filled end, I hope it will turn out just as epic as I imagined it to be :D!**

**Delilah OUT!**


	19. The fight for Sweet Apple Acres

**I'm so, so sorry you guys had to wait WEEKS (maybe even months?) for the finalé of Sweet Apple Mystery :(... But our router broke in a thunderstorm so we doesn't have a mean to access the internet for a long time. Plus I've been sick for two weeks and I fear I STILL haven't recovered...  
>Anyway, I managed to borrow Adelies computer so I could upload this. Once again, I'm so, so sorry for the wait :! I hope this ending is worth it ^^  
><strong>***

The Doctor didn't move a muscle. He was probably the only one who wasn't totally confused.  
>"Eh? Say what? What's Gallihay?" Rainbow Dash asked and scratched her head.<br>"Golem? That sounds scary..." Fluttershy mumbled and slightly coiled back.  
>"Oh it is, believe me..." The Doctor said. "It is a creation of both metal and flesh made by the old Gallihayans, a race of ponies far more advanced than you. The Golem were built to harvest the power of suns and giant stars. With the power it harvested, it had the ability of doing practically anything. But the Gallihayans kept it for themselves, refusing to let it aid anypony else. But when the inhabitants of Equestria were threatened by the so called Cyberponies more than four hundred years ago, one of the Gallihayans stole it and brought it to Equestria, where it defeated the Cyberponies."<p>

The Master interrupted the Doctor with a loud cackle. "Yeah, and wonder who that might have been that stole the Golem!" He smirked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright then, it was me who stole it. I was young and stupid, but that doesn't matter right now! Anyway, after the war with the Cyberponies, the Golem was praised as the savior of Equestria and even got to live at the Royal Palace in Canterlot! But all the praises and rewards spoiled the Golem and made it too proud and unreliable.

One day, the Gallihayan who stole it, errm... me, came to take it back to its rightful home, but it refused to leave. Instead it went on a rampage that nearly destroyed Canterlot. Thankfully, me and Princess Celestia managed to defeat it, and she made sure that the Golem were buried underground and forgotten. Until now that is..."

Everypony listen carefully to the Doctors story. Big Macintosh and Applejack looked skeptical to the story, while Twilight Sparkle and Magenta found it intriguing.

"Is- is this some kind of joke?" Applejack asked and frowned. "Cause none of us find it funny!"

"Yes, if its a prank! Cuz that means its funny!" Pinkie Pie said and bounced. Applejack sighed.

"But this is not a prank, I'm afraid" The Master said. "I will use the power of the Golem to rebuild Gallihay! Nothing is impossible for the Golem y'know!"

"But to recreate an entire planet with a civilization like the Time Ponies would force the Golem to absorb all the suns in the nearby 30000 galaxies! Thus destroying life on thousands of planets!" The Doctor implied. "No matter what the cause, that price isn't worth it!"

"Yes it is! For Gallihay it is!" The Master started to sound hysterical. Suddenly he spun around. "Wait! What're you doing? No!" He gasped in horror as he saw Applejack snatch the Devils Deal and the Doctor quickly drew out something from out of nowhere. Magenta recognized it as the gizmo the Doctor used to buzz around with on the farm last week.

Holding it in his mouth, he managed to point the thingamagee at the paper and it did that slightly annoying buzzing sound. The paper shivered and all the letters forged together and the paper went black and crumbled.

The Master stared as the paper crumbled. He closed his eyes, drew a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He had regained his smirk. If he was pissed about the thing with the paper, he sure didn't show it.

But Applejack stared in chock back and forth between the paper, that was now a black pile of dust on the ground, and The Doctor. She had intended to rip it in pieces, but The Doctor had been quicker than her and used that thingy to incinerate it instead.

"Master, give it up! You are outnumbered, plus you just lost your Devils Deal!" Magenta said and tried to hold back a cough. "And there's no way the Apples will sell you the farm now!"  
>"Magenta, Magenta, Magenta..." The Master laughed dryly. "You don't think I could do fine without the Devils Deal?" He said as calm as he could, but a twitching eye gave away the suppressed anger. He ran his hoof to his eye again. "Seriously?" He mumbled and rubbed the eye.<p>

Big Macintosh had regained balance enough to stand up straight.

"Magenta's right! And if I were you, I'd get running. Big Macintosh doesn't look all that happy!" Applejack warned, and Big Mac scraped with his hoof in the ground to underline what his sister had said. The Master lifted one eyebrow.

"He can't even stand straight?" He said with a mocking smirk. He was right. The ground seemed to be moving underneath Big Macs hooves as he staggered to keep his balance. However, Big Mac isn't to be underestimated. The Master soon got to learn that when Big Mac suddenly dashed forward to the Master. The Master barely jumped out of the way, causing the big red stallion to heavily crash down in the dirt. Everypony quickly drew their breath. The Master angrily turned to Flim and Flam.

"What are you two dimwits waiting for?! GET HIM!" He shouted and pointed to Big Mac, who was struggling to get up on his four hooves again.

Flam turned to obey his masters command, but Flim got in his way again.

"No you're not!" Flim said and his horn started to glow green. A long, thin, green rope made from magic quickly lashed out from Flims glowing horn and started to constric Flam.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Flam grunted and only had to lash out with his horn to undo Flims spell."You KNOW I'm the bigger brother, why do you even try?"

"To keep you distracted ofcourse!" Flim smiled as somepony suddenly hit Flam in the back of his head with something big, black and heavy. When Flam fell to the ground, Magenta became visible behind him with a frying pan in her mouth.

Flim frowned. "Where did you even get that?"

Magenta spit it out and pointed to a pile of rubble. "Well, there's all sorts of junk just lying around here, y'know!" She said and shrugged.

Flim nodded. "I guess that makes sense, right?"

Suddenly a black beam hit the ground right in front of Flim and Magenta, and left a smoking, black crater.

"My patience was already running low when I came here tonight..." The Master growled and lowered his glowing horn to fire again. "I feel I just have to congratulate you ponies; it takes a lot for me to actually lose my temper, but you seem to have succeeded!" Suddenly the Master swiftly turned around, facing the Doctor. "AND WORSE OF THEM ALL IS YOU, DOCTOR GOODY-TWO-HOOVES!" He cried out and shot another beam towards the unprepared Doctor. But just as he shot, one of the unicorns sent a small pebble flying and it hit the Master right behind his ear. The Master staggered and the beam were sent a bit out of course. It whistled right next to the Doctors chin and hit a tree behind him instead. The Master turned angrily around to face the one responsible for the pebble.

It was Rarity. She held another pebble in the air with her magic and corrected her curly mane with one of her hooves.

"You do an awful lot of talking, don't you think?" She said without looking at the Master.

"BOORIING!" Pinkie booed and kept stacking pebbles in a small pile next to Rarity for her to use.

The Master was almost boiling with anger. "Why you little..." He started and fired up his horn again when a dented old bucket hit him in the head from the air. He lost his concentration and yelped in surprise. He looked up and saw Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Fluttershy squeaked. "...I-I dropped it...!"

The Master didn't have time to retort when another pebble came whistling right past him, immediately followed by a hard hoof in the face. From Big Macintosh!

The powerful punch from the big stallion sent the Master flying. He landed right past the Doctor. Big Mac staggered for a bit, the will to get up and walk up to the Master and deliver that punch had taken most of his strength and now he was exhausted. He almost fell to the ground, if Magenta and Rainbow Dash hadn't hurried to support him.

"Thanks..." He mumbled as the two mares helped him to get back to the chair.

"No problems, Mac..." Rainbow and Magenta said in unison.

The Doctor turned to look at the Master. His enemy was trying to get up, but his legs were weak and his head was spinning. His right eye began to swell and a dark bruise formed around it. He didn't say anything, he just grinded his teeth and looked at the gang of ponies who defeated him. He felt anger and humiliation build up in his chest and he wanted to crush those lower lifeforms more than anything, but right now he couldn't even get back up on his hooves!

"Are ya okay, Big Mac?" A worried Applejack asked her brother.

"I'm fine, mah hoof hurts a bit tho... Hope I didn't break it!" Big Mac answered and grimaced.

Suddenly the familiar whooshing sound of the Doctors blue box echoed once again. Surprised, they all turned around the see the box slowly fade away. Both the Doctor and the Master were nowhere to be seen.

"... I hope I'm not the only one confused here..." Magenta said once the box had vanished completely and the sound had died off. Her friends all shook their heads.

"Trust me sugarcube, you ain't!" Applejack said. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Now what? What'll we do now?" Everypony got silent, none of them had any answer for that. Except for Pinkie Pie ofcourse;

"Rebuild the farm? Helloo?!"

"Yeah right, with what money?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"With this!" Flim answered and handed them a briefcase he retrieved from the SSCS. The ponies opened it and everyone gasped in unison over the content: Money.

More bits than any of them had ever seen before!

"Apples! We've got a farm to rebuild!" Applejack cheered and her eyes started to fill with tears of joy. She looked at Flim, speechless. "W-why...?" Was all she could say.

"Because we owe you that, at least!" He answered and looked down on the ground. "I'm really sorry for everything we've caused you. I'm sure my brother feels the same. I know that we won't be able to repay you guys enough to make up for the damage we caused..." He said and glimpsed to his brother, who was still knocked out.

Magenta got an idea and whispered it to Applejack. Applejack nodded.

"Well, actually..." Applejack started to say. Flim looked up at her. "When we rebuild this thing, we will need every hoof we can get. If you and your brother were to help us, we might just actually call us even!"

Flim smiled and nodded. "It's a deal! I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up!"

"IF he ever wakes up!" Rainbow laughed. "What did you hit him with, Mags?"

Magenta shrugged. "I just grabbed first best thing I could get my hooves on, I didn't know frying pans were so heavy!"

Everypony began to smile, that smile soon turned into a hearty laughter. Lets just say that their mood had definitively changed! Now everything, were going to change for the better!

The following months passed in a blur. The rebuilding of Sweet Apple Acres went fast, since almost everypony in Ponyville helped, plus a whole bunch of ponies from the town Appleloosa.

Flim and Flam also joined in the work as best as they could. Flam was quiet and mostly he didn't speak to anypony else but to Flim. Especially not to Magenta. The mood between those two were... tense.

However, Flim and Magenta became good friends. He was actually a really funny guy, Magenta thought. Even though his brother was a pain in the flank sometimes... They both have wondered about Flams behavior and change of nature he displayed, and they suspect that he might have been under the influence of a Devils Deal. Flam himself still refused to explain what happened.

As soon as Applejacks legs healed, she was out working. To her doctors dismay. Applejack? Stay away from work? Hah! What a joke!

But what about the Doctor? Well, nopony had even seen as much as a glimpse of the Doctor since he and the Master vanished. Except for Magenta.

It was night, Magenta tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was far to worked up! Even though she had been working all day, she still found herself with far to much energy left!

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She quietly got up and put on her new coat she got from Rarity. They had never found her old coat, and she missed it. But the new one weren't that bad. In fact, she loved it! It was dark pinkish purple, a color called magenta, with white collar, and not so delicate as her previous gift from Rarity was.

She sneaked out of the half-finished house, careful not to wake anypony up, since the whole gang from Appleloosa also slept in there.

She tiptoed among the sleeping ponies spread all over the floor, careful not to step on anypony. When she finally made it out of the labyrinth of ponies and got out to the farmyard, she headed straight for the apple orchard.

Walking amongst the newly planted trees made her remember all the times she helped with the applebucking. Boy, that seemed like a whole lifetime ago!

"I knew I'd find you here..." The voice came so sudden and scared Magenta. She shrieked, jumped around and nearly kicked the pony who had spoken. She almost couldn't recognize him in shadows of the trees, but soon the dark blue eyes and ruffled dark brown mane became clear.

"You?!" Magenta gasped.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, me! Did I scare you?"

"What made you think that?" Magenta hissed, still shaken from the shock he gave her. "Where is that Master guy?"

"Oh, he won't trouble anyone for a while! At least I don't hope so..." He answered and shrugged. None of them said anything for a while.

Finally Magenta just had to ask: "Who are you really? And what the hay went on back there?"

"That's a good question, my friend" The Doctor said and sighed. "Your first question is pretty tricky, no one can actually answer a question like that. I can only say that I'm the Doctor, just your average Doctor, traveling around the universe as a hobby. And what the hay it was that went on back there was another one like me tried to bring our extinct race back to life by using a force that should never have been created in the first place. Now does that answer your question?"

"No!" Magenta frowned, even more confused by his fuzzy answer. "It doesn't! What is that blue box? And that weird screwdriver thingy you used? And WHAT is Gallihay?!"

"The blue box thing is called a T.A.R.D.I.E, and that scre..." The Doctor started to explain, but were interrupted by Magenta: "T.A.R.D.I.E? And why does it look like a policebox?"

"Yes, Time And Relative Dimensions In Equestria, and it got stuck like that once. But anyway, that screwdriver is actually called a Sonic Screwdriver, with it I can do pretty much anything, and Gallihay is" He paused, closed his eyes and sighed again. Looking rather pained. "... was my home... and..." he said, but his voice was too low to continue. He shook his head and looked at Magenta again. " You know what? I think its much easier if you came with me and saw everything for yourself instead!"

Magenta lifted one eyebrow. "In that little phonebox?"

"Believe me, its bigger on the inside!" The Doctor teased. "Besides, doesn't it sound great to meet Starswirl the bearded? Or perhaps even Princess Celestia and Princess Lunas parents? They were really cool ponies! Or maybe something much more far away: Barrack Obama, the President of the United States, a country on a planet called 'Earth'! Plus some of the natives of Earth really LOVES ponies! Oh and did I mention, in the year 2012 they are going to have a HUGE competition called 'the Olympic Games' in London, my favorite town!"

Magenta couldn't help but to laugh. "Sure, that sounds great, but..."

"But?"

"But I think I'm more needed here" Magenta explained. "They need my help to rebuild Sweet Apple Acres, and I just can't with good conscience leave my friends behind when they need my help!"

The Doctor tipped his head and mumbled to himself: "Thats weird... Nopony has ever declined before..." He was quiet for a while before he spoke to Magenta again. "Fair enough! But let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

Magenta nodded and watched as the Doctor disappeared among the trees. Soon she could hear the box, the T.A.R.D.I.E, disappear. Probably off to Earth to see that Olympic thingy...

Magenta smiled to herself as she walked back to her bed. Finally she'd maybe would get some sleep.

"_Dear Princess Celestia_

_My name is Magenta, I am a close friend of your student Twilight Sparkle._

_I want to share something I learned about friendship thanks to Twilight and the others. _

_I've never had many friends, due to the fact that I am still a blankflank. So when I moved to Ponyville, I tried to hide it from everypony. Even though I would entrust my life to the friends I made there, I still wouldn't let them know I was a blankflank. I know now that it was unnecessary. For even after they found it I was without a cutiemark, they still stayed by my side. They didn't even care about it! And they tried to encourage me not to do it either! _

_I've now realized that real friends are not the ones that stick together because they are the same, but the ones who do because of their differences! I mean, if everypony were the same we would only grow tired of each other eventually, and maybe a fight would occur and everypony would end up as enemies! While friends who realize that everypony's different, might take things more lightly, and not get upset over everything!_

_Even though it still hurts that I've lost my dear grandma Jackalope, I think having to move to grandmas best friend and her family in Ponyville was the best thing ever happened to me. Here, I've got the best friends anypony could ask for. We might be different like night and day, but we always stick together no matter what._

_Signed_

_Magenta Jackalope Apple"_

The graceful white alicorn looked up from the letter and smiled to herself as she turned to her friend in the corner.

"Why this mare?" Celestia asked her friend. "Why decide to ask just her to come with you?"

The light brown earth pony shrugged. "Why not? She is quick with with analyzing a situation and is not afraid to take action. She's a fast learner and seems like a rather smart mare with her mind in the right place. She doesn't seem like the one to get in my way if we were traveling around."

Celestia smiled. "And you think she'll just tag along with you then? She seems pretty attached to her friends"

The Doctor laughed. "Well Princess, so far nopony has ever declined a ride in the T.A.R.D.I.E. Not even you, remember?"

*******

**And THERE you have it! My first fanfic is FINISHED xD! YAAAY!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait and I hope this ÜBERLONG ending was worth it ^^!**

**Thanks everypony who faved and reviewed, you are all amazing (V)! I hope to write another adventure with Magenta sometime in the future (hopefully my grammar will be improved by then xD), but until then: GOODBYE EVERYPONY!**

**Delilah OUT!**


End file.
